Love Two World
by Ichika Shirohime
Summary: Last Chapter:Seluruh rahasia terkuak.../KyuMin/Yaoi/Romance, Fantasy & Friendship/RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

"**Love Two World"**

**Member SUPER JUNIOR © Milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa **

**Story © Ichika Shirohime**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Friendship**

**Rated: T 'aman'**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, dst, dsb.**

**Chapter 1:**

Neverland World

DHUAR….BOOM….DHUAR….

Suara ledakan di seluruh penjuru sebuah istana, Para pelayan dan pengawal berlari mencari perlindungan yang aman. Suara riuh bergema di istana yang mulai termakan api berwarna merah menyala dan menewaskan beberapa penjaga dan pelayang. Api mulai menjalar sampai ke menara tempat Raja, Ratu dan anak mereka yang masih bayi berada. Pengawal yang bertugas melindungi keluarga kerajaan mulai mencari cara supaya Raja dan Ratu bisa lepas dari kepungan api. Tapi nihil tidak ada jalan keluar yang mereka temukan disana malah para pengawal itu satu persatu mulai tewas terbakar api. Api merah itu seolah punya keinginan membunuh siapa saja yang berada didepannya. Raja dan Ratu mencoba menahan api itu dengan sihir yang mereka punya, tapi sihir mereka hanya bisa menahan api itu selama 10 menit. Setelah 10 menit api itu akan membakar menara itu tanpa sisa. Pada kesempatan itu Raja membuka satu-satunya lemari yang ada di menara itu.

"Never, never world… Bukalah jalan ke bumi." Raja membaca sihirnya dan lemari itu mulai bercahaya dan memperlihatkan seorang namja berusia 6 tahun yang menatap Raja itu penuh hormat.

"Inilah waktunya kami titipkan putra kami padamu, Siwonnie." Kata Raja sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya Kangin-sshi. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Namja itu yang merupakan keponakan dari Raja.

"Jaga dia baik-baik yah, Siwonnie." Ratu menyerahkan bayi yang sedari tadi digendongannya kepada keponakannya itu.

"Tentu Leeteuk-sshi , percayakan saja kepadaku." Namja itu mulai menggendong bayi itu perlahan takut membangunkannya.

"Tentu kami percaya padamu, Siwonnie. Kalau begitu kami akan menutup pintu ini, selamat tinggal Siwonnie, anakku." Kata Ratu Leeteuk untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pintu tertutup.

.

**Siwon POV**

Aku memandang pintu dimensi itu menghilang sempurna dari hadapanku. Kalau kalian bertanya kepadaku kenapa mereka tidak ikut menyelamatkan diri bersama putranya dan malah memilih mati dikobaran api, jawabnya adalah AKU TIDAK TAHU. Mereka sudah mengirim ku ke Bumi sejak 1 tahun lalu bersama beberapa orang pelayan yang akan mengurusku, yang ku tahu adalah mereka mengirimku kesini adalah untuk melindungi bayi mereka apabila kerajaan diserang.

Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih berumur 1 tahun karena kejadian yang sama menimpa istana Kangin-sshi. Tapi waktu itu beruntung, Kangin-sshi yang merupakan dongsaeng appa berhasil menyelamatkanku dari kobaran api dan membesarkan aku sampai berusia 5 tahun dengan istrinya.

Aku sangat mengormati mereka dan saat mengetahui mereka akan mempunyai anak aku berjanji akan melindungi anak mereka seperti mereka melindungiku. Dan entah karena sudah mendapat firasat kalau akan ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa istananya, pada saat itu dia memintaku untuk tinggal di Bumi. Aku awalnya tidak mengerti dan menurut untuk tinggal di Bumi layaknya manusia biasa sampai 1 tahun tinggal di Bumi dan pintu dimensi tiba-tiba terbuka di depanku saat aku bermain dihalaman luas rumahku dan memperlihatkan Kangin-sshi dan Leeteuk-sshi dengan latar belakang api yang membeku, latar yang sama ketika Kangin-sshi menolongku.

Sekarang aku mengerti alasan mereka mengirimkanku ke Bumi, mereka ingin menyelamatkanku dan anak mereka. Dan aku mencoba selalu tersenyum saat berbicara dengan mereka walau hatiku sedih karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

"Hiks… Hueks…Hiks… Hueks." Bayi yang ada digendonganku mulai menangis dan membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Cups… Cups… Jangan menangis anak baik." Kataku sambil menenangkan bayi itu.

Bayi itu mulai tidak menangis lagi, pandangannya menatapku lekat sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya mengingkatkanku pada senyuman Leeteuk-sshi yang membuatku ingin melindungnya walau nyawa taruhannya.

"Nah, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal denganku dan namamu adalah Lee Sungmin." Kataku kepada bayi mungil itu.

Bayi itu hanya menampakkan senyum lebar saat mendengar perkataanku yang entah dimengerti atau tidak oleh bayi yang masih berumur 3 bulan itu. Aku membawanya berjalan ke rumahku sambil bercanda dengan bayi yang ada digendonganku, membuat para pelayan yang ada dirumah kaget bukan main melihat aku pulang dengan seorang bayi digendonganku.

Seorang namja berbandan gemuk berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum menyambutku, aku juga balas tersenyum kepada namja bernama Shin Donghee yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah ini.

"Nah, Tuan muda apakah itu Pangeran kecil?" Tanya Shindong sambil menunjuk ke arah bayi yang ada digendonganku, sepertinya tanpa aku jelaskan di sudah tahu siapa bayi digendonganku.

"Ne… Mulai hari ini dia bagian dari keluarga ini, perkenalkan semuanya dia sepupuku Lee Sungmin." Kataku sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang masih tertawa-tawa dalam gendonganku ke seluruh pelayan yang ada disana.

Mereka dengan segera membungkuk hormat kearah bayi itu, memberi ucapan selamat datang yang pastinya tidak akan di mengerti oleh Sungmin yang masih berusia 3 bulan itu.

'Mulai hari ini aku akan menjagamu, dan aku janji tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikit pun.' Jajiku dalam hati sambil membawa Sungmin kedalam rumah.

**Siwon POV end**

.

**17 Tahun Kemudian**

Seorang namja berwajah aegyo sedang berdiri didepan cermin besar yang ada didepannya sambil melihat seragam sekolah barunya. Dia memutar badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat cocok atau tidak dia mengenakan seragam itu.

'Tuan Muda Sungmin, anda sudah ditunggu Tuan Muda Siwon di ruang makan.' Intercom dari pelayannya membuat namja bernama Sungmin itu meninggalkan kegiatannya dan turun ke ruang makan.

Diruang makan dilihatnya sepupunya Siwon sedang membaca koran pagi ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hitam dan sandwich yang masih utuh. Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu. Sungmin berjalan ke arah Siwon dan menarik koran pagi yang dibacanya.

"Siwonnie Hyung, makan dulu sarapanmu itu." Kata Sungmin sambil melipat koran yang ada ditangannya.

"Ne Sungmin-ah. Kau juga cepat makan sarapanmu, kau tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamamu disekolahkan." Kata Siwon mulai menggit Sandwich yang ada didepannya.

Sungmin hanya menganguk dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi dan memakan sarapan yang sudah disediakan untukknya.

"Hyung…" Panggil Sungmin.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aniyo… Aku sudah selesai, aku pergi yah Hyung." Pamit Sungmin meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya diam melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan berjalan memasuki mobil BMW hitam yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Diperjalanan Sungmin terlihat senang menatap bangunan-bangunan yang ada membuat Shindong yang menjadi supir pribadi Sungmin untuk hari itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya anda senang kembali ke Seoul, Tuan muda?" Tanya Shindong sambil konsentrasi menyetir.

"Ne… Aku sangat senang. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata banyak yang berubah padahal aku meninggalkan kota ini hanya 5 tahun." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Tuan muda. Padahal aku mengira kau akan betah tinggal di Paris, mengingat kota itu sangat indah." Kata Shindong.

"Hmm… Paris memang indah tapi aku lebih senang di Seoul. Aku sudah kangen dengan teman-teman yang aku tinggalkan dulu. Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Apa mereka sehat? Apa mereka masih mengingatku? Atau apa aku bisa menemukan mereka di sekolah baruku?" Kata Sungmin sambil membayangkan teman-temannya dulu.

"Perkataan Tuan Muda seakan –akan menyiratkan kalau Tuan Muda khawatir tidak akan mempunyai teman di sekolah." Kata Shindong yang membuat Sungmin diam.

Memang itu yang dikhawatirkan Sungmin dari tadi, bayangan kalau dia akan sendirian di sekolah barunya membuatnya khawatir. Dan hal itu juga yang ingin disampaikannya kepada Siwon tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Tuan Muda tidak perlu khawatir, saya yakin Tuan Muda akan mendapat banyak teman di sana." Kata Shindong sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harap juga begitu." Kata Sungmin pelan.

.

"Tuan Muda kita sudah sampai." Kata Shindong memberhentikan mobilnya di halaman sekolah.

"Jadi ini Suju High School yang dikatakan sekolah kelas atas di seoul." Kata Sungmin melihat sekolah tersebut dari kaca mobil.

Suju High School merupakan salah satu sekolah incaran para pelajar karena reputasi dari sekolah ini sangat bagus dan mempunyai fasilitas yang lengkap. Selain itu hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa yeoja yang berkumpul disebuah mobil sport berwarna abu-abu yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Dari pintu kemudi keluar seorang namja berbadan tinggi, hal itu membuat beberapa yeoja berteriak histeris.

"Shindong-sshi, dia siapa? Kenapa para yeoja itu berteriak melihatnya?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Shindong.

"Itu Kim Jong Woon atau lebih kenal dengan nama Yesung-sshi suaranya sangat indah hal itu membuat para yeoja menyukainya. Keluarganya merupakan pemilik restourant terbesar di Seoul. Dan dia selalu ditemani oleh namja imut yang bernama Kim Ryeowook." Jelas Shindong sambil menunjuk seorang namja imut yang baru keluar dari mobil yang sama.

Entah kenapa rasanya Sungmin pernah melihat namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Sungmin mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia bertemu namja itu.

"Oh iya, mereka juga dikabarkan berpacaran. Kalau tidak salah orang-orang memanggil mereka Ye…"

"YeWook Couple?" Kata Sungmin memotong perkataan Shindong.

"Ne… Tuan Muda tahu dari mana?" Tanya Shindong penasaran.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan kemudian keluar dari mobilnya meninggalkan Shindong yang memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil. Sungmin berjalan ke arah Yewook couple dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bertanya dari beberapa yeoja yang berkumpul disekitar mobil Yesung. Yesung dan Ryeowook juga sepertinya kaget melihat ada seorang namja aegyo berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya YeWook kompak.

"Apa kalian tidak mengenaliku lagi Yesungie Hyung, Wokkie-ah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Yesung dan Ryeowook kaget mendengar nama panggilan dari namja itu. Diotak mereka langsung berputar satu nama namja yang dulu sering memanggil mereka seperti itu. Ryeowook memperhatikan Sungmin dengan teliti dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Minnie Hyung…" Kata Ryeowook langsung menerjang Sungmin sampai Sungmin hampir terjatuh kalau Sungmin tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus.

"Benarkah ini kau, Minnie Hyung? Kapan kau tiba di Seoul? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, ini aku Wokkie-ah. Semalam, aku tidak bisa mengabarimu karena aku tidak tahu no handphonemu." Jawab Sungmin sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

"Minnie-ah, mau sampai kapan kau memeluk namjachingu ku?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah cemberut melihat Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook.

"Maunya sih selamanya. Itu kalau kau tidak keberatan." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Yesung.

Yesung sudah membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sungmin, dan dengan cepat Yesung menarik Ryewook dari pelukkan Sungmin.

"No… No… Kim Ryeowook hanya **milik ku**." Kata Yesung menekan dikata milik ku.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hyung, lagipula aku hanya menganggap Wokkie sebagai dongsaeng kesayanganku saja tidak lebih." Kata Sungmin melihat sikap protektif Yesung terhadap Ryewook.

"Jinjja?" Kata Yesung.

"Ne… Lebih baik kalian menunjukkan di mana letak ruang Kepala Sekolah. Aku harus melapor dulu sebagai murid baru disini." Kata Sungmin.

"Oke… Biar kami yang mengantarkanmu, Minnie Hyung." Kata Ryeowook masih dalam posisi dipeluk oleh Yesung.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, berjalanlah mereka bertiga ke arah ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tanpa mereka sadari rupanya ada tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Sungmin dari atap sekolah menggunakan teropong.

"Jadi dia murid baru itu. Apa benar dia Namja? Aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau dia namja melihat wajahnya yang bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja-yeoja yang ada disini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hae?" Kata seorang namja sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang sudah masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Aku setuju denganmu Hyukkie. Dia lebih terlihat seperti yeoja dari pada namja." Kata Namja bernama Donghae.

"Dia menarik." Kata namja lain yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan membuat kaget Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa muka kalian begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau baru bilang dia menarik?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau salah makan obat ya Kyu? Baru kali ini aku mendengar kau tertarik dengan seseorang dan hebatnya dia itu Namja dan **Manusia**." Kata Donghae frustasi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia namja dan manusia?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Namja, itu bukan masalah kalau kau menyukainya berarti kau sama seperti kami." Kata Donghae sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Eunhyuk yang memang berpacaran.

"Tapi Manusia, itu sangat masalah. Kyu kau itu Devil Prince, Pangeran Devil World. Itu artinya kau tidak mungkin tertarik dengannya. Dan seharusnya Devil tidak akan tertarik dengan manusia tapi manusia yang akan jatuh cinta dengan Devil. Manusia tidak akan tahan lama-lama dekant Devil, insting mereka pasti membuat mereka menjauhi kaum Devil seperti kita." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu, yang penting sekarang aku tertarik padanya, dan aku harus mendapatkannya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai membuat EunHae geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Pangeran sekaligus sahabat mereka.

Bagaimanakah nasib Sungmin selanjutnya? Kita berdoa saja Devil Prince tidak menyakitinya.

**To Be Continued**

Annyeong…^^

Ichika imnida, author baru di fandom ini. Jadi mian kalau nih fic kelewat gaje soalnya Ichika udah janji sama teman bakal publish fic pertama hari ini….

And Mian bagi para fans Super Junior kalau aku membuat para bias kalian gaje dific ku…

Akhir kata Please Review….


	2. Chapter 2

"**Love Two World"**

**Member SUPER JUNIOR © Milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa **

**Story © Ichika Shirohime**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Friendship**

**Rated: T 'aman'**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, dst, dsb.**

**Chapter 2:**

Sungmin sedang berdiri disebuah ruangan yang luas atau bisa kita sebut ruang Kepala Sekolah Suju High School. Didepannya duduk seorang namja berkulit putih seputih salju yang bernama Kim Kibum yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah disana.

"Selamat datang di Suju High School, Lee Sungmin." Kata Kibum sambil mengeluarkan killer smile andalannya yang dibalas angukkan dari Sungmin.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan masuk kelas 2-1 yang merupakan salah kelas anak-anak berbakat di sini. Dan sebagai anak baru aku memberikan kelonggaran supaya kau bisa masuk kelas sesudah istirahat pertama. Kau pasti perlu banyak waktu untuk berkeliling melihat sekolah ini kan?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ne, apa aku bisa mulai berkeliling sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Tentu… Kebetulan kelas 2-1 sedang jam olahraga sekarang. Kau bisa melihat mereka dilapangan belakang sekolah. Itu kalau kau mau dan apabila masih bingung kau bisa tanyakan kepadaku." Kata Kibum yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata Sungmin memberi hormat kepada Kibum dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sungmin menutup pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah dengan pelan dan berjalan menjauhi ruang Kepala Sekolah. Kakinya membawanya berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di Suju High School sampai dia bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung di ruang musik lantai 4 sedang menyanyikan lagu berdua dengan mesra dengan iringan piano dari Ryeowook.

Entah karena terlalu menghayati lagunya atau apa, Yewook tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah masuk ke ruang musik itu dan menyandarkan bandanya ke dinding ruang musik. Sampai lagu berakhir Sungmin masih berdiri dengan nyaman disana sambil memperhatikan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih saling bertatapan padahal 5 menit sudah berlalu sejak nyanyian mereka berakhir.

"Hemm… Mau sampai kapan kalian saling pandang begitu Wokkie-ah, Yesungie Hyung." Kata Sungmin yang sukses mengkagetkan Yewook couple. Dan bisa kita lihat sekarang wajah merah Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Minnie Hyung, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Aku sudah disini sebelum kalian saling bertatapan dengan mesra seperti tadi." Kata Sungmin yang sukses membuat wajah Ryeowook bertambah merah.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya Yesung yang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku masuk setelah istirahat pertama. Kepala Sekolah memberikan kelonggaran untuk berkeliling sekolah ini. Dan kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas juga? Jangan bilang kalau kalian bolos untuk pacaran disini." Kata Sungmin sambil melihat Yewook.

"Mwo? Kami tidak membolos kok. Kelasku dan Yesungie Hyung sekarang sedang pelajaran olahraga sekarang, disini tidak ada guru olahraga jadi para murid bebas mau berolahraga apa asal masih berada dilingkungan sekolah. Jam olahraga juga bisa dijadiin jam ekstrakulikuler bagi mereka yang tidak suka olahraga." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Oh… Pantas saja, tapi kenapa jadwal olahraga Kelas Wokkie-ah dan Yesungie Hyung bisa sama dengan jadwal kelasku?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kelasmu? Jangan-jangan kau masuk kelas 2-1 yah, Minnie-ah?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ne… Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Aniyo… Tapi kau harus hati-hati yah dikelas itu." Yesung memperingati.

"Hati-hati kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau akan tahu kalau sudah masuk ke kelas itu." Kata Yesung singkat yang membuat Sungmin penasaran.

"Yesungie Hyung, sebaiknya kita ajak Minnie Hyung melihat 'dia'. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook minta persetujuan.

"Mungkin itu ide bagus, dari pada menunggu hal 'itu' terjadi." Kata Yesung menyetujui perkataan Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan Yesung dan Ryeowook karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Sungmin juga hanya diam ketika Yewook Couple menariknya entah kemana. Yewook berhenti dikoridor sepi dilantai 2 yang dari kaca disepanjang koridor itu kita bisa melihat sebuah lapangan basket yang dikeliling hutan yang lebat.

"Minnie Hyung, coba kau lihat ke lapangan itu." Kata Ryewook menunjuk ke lapangan basket.

Sungmin mengarahkan kakinya ke arah salah satu jendela yang kacanya terbuka dan mencoba melihat ke lapangan basket. Sungmin melihat dipinggir lapangan banyak yeoja yang menonton tiga orang namja yang sedang bermain basket. Eh, sepertinya hanya dua yang bermain sedangkat satunya hanya sibuk memandangi benda hitam yang ada ditangannya yang kalau Sungmin tidak salah itu PSP. Dan sepertinya orang yang memegangi PSP hitam itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari 75% yeoja yang ada disana.

"Kenapa dengan mereka? Tidak ada yang aneh menurutku." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Ya sekarang memang tidak ada yang aneh, tapi setelah kau bertatapan dengan namja yang memegang PSP hitam itu. Kau mungkin akan pingsan seketika, Minnie-ah." Jelas Yesung.

"Pingsan?" Tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Ne, para yeoja dan namja disini yang pernah bertatap mata dengannya akan langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Para Dokter yang ada disini juga tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa sampai tidak sadarkan diri begitu. Menurut cerita para namja yang bertatapan matan dengannya mereka seperti dicengkam perasaan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa." Jelas Ryewook.

"Para yeoja juga mengalami perasaan itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, kalau para yeoja hanya bisa melihat seperti aura hitam yang menakutkan sehingga membuatnya berkeringat dingin kemudian pingsan. Tapi fakta itu sepertinya tidak mengurangi jumlah para yeoja yang mengidolakannya." Jelas Yesung sambil melihat para yeoja yang membuat sisi lapangan basket penuh.

"Aura hitam? Dia jadi mirip seperti Devil." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Devil atau lebih tepatnya Devil Magnae memang nama panggilannya, Minnie Hyung." Kata Ryeowook.

"Devil magnae?"

"Ne, dia selalu mengganggu para hyungdeulnya dan walau dia sekarang kelas 2 tapi umurnya setahun dibawahku. Dan seharusnya dia masih kelas 1 disini tapi karena kepintaran otaknya dia berhasil lompat kelas." Kata Ryeowook kesal.

"Wah aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Yesungie Hyung, siapa nama mereka?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum.

"Dua orang namja yang bermain bola basket, yang berambut hitam bernama Donghae dan namja satu lagi yang berambut agak pirang kau bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Dan orang yang memegang PSP itu sang Devil Magnae, Cho Kyuhyun." Tepat saat Yesung mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun sebuah bola basket hampir menghantam wajahnya untung saja Yesung reflek menghindar sehingga bola itu hanya menghantam dinding.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela melihat orang yang meleparkan bola basket yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Yesung, bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku untuk mengajarkan dua bocah autis ini cara bermain basket, aku sudah bosan melihat mereka yang dari tadi bermain tapi tidak ada bola yang masuk ke ring." Kata Kyuhyun.

Yesung melihat Eunhyuk sudah akan memukul kepala Kyuhyun kalau tidak ada Donghae yang mengahalanginya. Yesung hanya menghela nafas sebenarnya dia ingin menolak ajakan Kyuhyun tapi dia tahu benar bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun yang tidak akan menerima penolakkan dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, aku kesana." Kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum setan mendengar perkataan Yesung. Sudah diduga Yesung tidak akan menolak ajakkan nya, memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan darinya.

"Kalian lihat dari sini saja dan jangan sampai menatap matanya." Ingat Yesung kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan mereka ke halaman belakang.

Sungmin berjalan kembali ke jendela itu untuk melihat pertandingan yang akan terjadi. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin salah memilih waktu untuk melihat ke arah lapangan basket bagaimana tidak sekarang matanya sudah bertemu pandang dengan mata sang Devil Magnae, Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang mata kyuhyun dengan lekat bahkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak berkedip memandang mata itu. Mata itu tidak membuatnya takut atau merasakan aura gelap seperti yang diceritakan Ryeowook dan Yesung tadi. Malah mata itu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman, dan entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan rindu yang sangat dalam pada tatapan mata itu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa rindu padahal dia belum pernah berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Sungmin memfokuskan matanya pada Kyuhyun lebih dalam, mencari hal yang membuatnya nyaman dari mata itu. Mereka terus bertatapan seakan Bumi hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua saja.

Ryeowook yang berdiri disebelah Sungmin dari tadi, mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin. Belum pernah dia melihat Sungmin sediam ini sebelumnya apalagi kalau dengannya, mereka seperti punya banyak bahan pembicaraan. Ryeowook mulai melihat apa yang dilihat Sungmin sampai terdiam begitu, dan membulat lah mata Ryeowook ketika tahu Sungmin sedang berpandangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie Hyung…" Panggil Ryeowook supaya Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"…" Tidak ada respon dari Sungmin.

'Sebaiknya aku laporkan pada Yesungie Hyung.' Pikir Ryeowook yang akan segera berlari menyusul Yesung ke lapamgan basket.

GREP

Sungmin menahan tangan Ryeowook dan tidak membiarkannya lepas. Dan entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa itu isyarat dari Hyungnya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Ryeowook melihat wajah Sungmin, dia heran kenapa tidak Sungmin tetap santai padahal dia menatap mata Kyuhyun seintens itu.

Ryeowook melihat Yesung yang sudah sampai di lapangan basket itu dan mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming.

.

**Kyuhyun POV **

Sebenarnya tadi aku tidak berniat bermain basket, tapi niat itu berubah sejak Yesung dan kekasihnya itu mulai menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang terjadi pada namja dan yeoja yang bertatapan mata denganku pada murid baru yang baru ku ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Aku sudah mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka dari pertama mereka berdiri di jendela lantai 2 itu, jangan salahkan aku menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mereka berbicara terlalu keras sehingga membuatku mendengarnya. Memang bagi manusia itu suara sudah cukup pelan, tapi bagi kami bangsa Devil yang sangat peka pada apapun suara seperti itu masih bisa terdengar oleh kami.

Aku tetap memandang jendela lantai 2 tempat Sungmin berada berharap dia menampilkan dirinya walau pastinya dia akan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dariku karena dia tadi sudah diperingati oleh Yesung. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya aku sedang beruntung hari ini, bagaimana tidak Sungmin sekarang sedang berdiri kembali di dekat jendela dan hebatnya dia menatapku. Sekali lagi ku beri tahu dia menatapku, MENATAPKU .

Keadaan Sungmin sama seperti namja dan yeoja yang pernah menatapku tanpa berkedip, tapi bedanya adalah keadaan ku sekarang. Dulu ketika namja dan yeoja melihat mataku, aku akan bersikap biasa saja. Tapi sekarang aku juga tidak berkedip menatap matanya seolah matanya mengambil penuh focus penglihatanku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat yang selain matanya, mata yang entah kenapa membuatku rindu. Kalau kalian bertanya apakah seorang setan bisa merasakan rindu maka jawabnya adalah ya, karena aku sekarang merasakannya. Rindu yang sangat dalam sampai mendarah daging.

Aku bisa mendengar kekasih Yesung sepertinya mulai mengganggu Sungmin untuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku. Tapi Sungmin masih tidak bergeming dan tetap memandangku, entah perasaan senang apa yang menyusup dalam diriku saat melihatnya tidak melepaskan pandangan kami. Seakan-akan kami berdua akan mengilang apabila melepaskan pandangan mata ini. Aku tambah memfokuskan pandanganku pada matanya dan tidak mempedulikan hal lainnya.

Aku masih focus ketika kudengar suara Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteriak keras di telingaku, tapi aku tetap mencoba bertahan. Aku tidak ingin mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata itu, tapi sepertinya Eunhae mencoba menyadarkanku dengan tangan mereka yang panasnya mencapai 90º K. Berani sekali mereka menggangguku, mereka mau mati rupanya. Aku mengeluarkan sihir dari tanganku dan bisa kurasakan udara menjadi sangat panas disekitarku.

Telingaku mendengar banyak yang berjatuhan ke tanah tapi pandanganku tetap pada mata Sungmin sampai tiba-tiba sekitarku menjadi gelap. Dan lapangan basket sekolah sekarang telah berubah menjadi ruangan mewah yang didominasi warna merah dan hitam dengan 2 orang sedang duduk dikursi paling mewah diruangan itu.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

"Appa… Eomma… Kenapa kalian membawaku pulang seenaknya. Ini belum waktu pulang sekolah." Kata Kyuhyun kesal kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau kami tidak membawamu pergi dari sana kau bisa menghancurkan sekolah itu, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau Kibum marah karena keponakannya ini membuat ulah disekolahnya. Lagipula kami membiarkanmu sekolah disana untuk mencoba hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Bukan malah membuat kekacauan seperti tadi." Kata yeoja atau lebih tepatnya Ratu Heechul, Ratu Devil World dengan kesal.

"Chullie, tenang dulu." Kata Raja Hangeng mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukakannya kalau mereka tidak menggangguku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk EunHae yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Itu salahmu memandang anak baru itu sampai begitu fokusnya. Aku tahu dia menarik perhatianmu tapi masa kau tidak menghiraukan kami." Kata Eunhyuk kesal.

"Anak baru?" Tanya Hangeng tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Hanggeng-sshi hari ini ada anak baru bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia namja yang berwajah lebih manis dari yeoja di sekolah." Jelas Donghae.

"Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tertarik padanya buktinya dia melihat namja itu sampai 20 menit." Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"MWO? 20 menit?" Kata Heechul tidak percaya.

"Ne… Mereka berpandangan mata secara intens dan merasa Bumi milik berdua." Kata Donghae.

"Terus, apa yang terjadi pada namja itu? Apa dia pingsan seperti korban-korban Kyu terdahulu?" Tanya Hanggeng mengingat jumlah korban-korban anaknya.

"Tidak, dia masih sehat sampai kalian membawaku kemari. Bahkan tadi dia sendiri juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mataku. Dan aneh aku merasa sangat rindu saat melihat matanya itu, aku tidak mengerti perasaan rindu apa yang kurasakan tadi." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Rindu? Kyu-ah, apa rasa rindu itu sangat dalam dan apa matanya itu membuatmu nyaman?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ne eomma… Aku ingin melihat matanya lagi, rasanya ada yang kosong disini sekarang. Padahal saat menatap matanya tadi rasa hangat dan nyaman terasa disini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram dadanya.

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun membuat Heechul semakin yakin dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya dari tadi.

"Hannie, mungkinkah yang dimaksud oleh Kyu itu.." Bisik Heechul pada Hanggeng.

"Aku juga berpikir sama denganmu. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan langsung kepada mereka, kalau tidak salah mereka tiba 3 hari lagi kan?" Tanya Hanggeng kepada Heechul.

"Ne… Sebaiknya mulai hari ini sampai 3 hari ke depan kita biarkan saja Kyuhyun tinggal di Bumi." Kata Heechul yang disetujui Hanggeng dengan anggukkan.

"Kyu,mulai hari ini sampai 3 hari kedepan kau tinggal dengan Kibum di Bumi bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Appa dan Eomma mau mengadakan pertemuan penting di Istana." Kata Hanggeng.

Mendengar perkataan Hanggeng, wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya tidak bersemangat langsung menampilkan Devil Smilenya.

"Oke Appa, kalau perlu pertemuannya lebih dari 3 hari juga tidak apa-apa. Aku terima dengan senang hati, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung mengilang menggunakan pintu dimensi.

Empat orang yang ada di istana Devil World hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan sang Devil Prince, Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menolak meninggalkan Istana karena di istana dia bisa menggunakan sihir semaunya tanpa harus khawatir aka nada manusia yang melihat sihirnya. Tapi sekarang dia malah senang disuruh tinggal di Bumi, dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun sesenang itu ketika disuruh tinggal di Bumi. Terakhir kali aku melihat dia sesenang itu adalah ketika dia berhasil membakar seluruh hutan yang ada disini." Kata Donghae entah kepada siapa.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Hae. Sepertinya namja bernama Lee Sungmin benar-benar sudah menarik penuh perhatian Kyu." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Dan itu berarti kita harus menyusulnya sekarang, Hyukkie. Sebelum dia menculik namja itu dan berbuat aneh-aneh." Kata Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju pintu dimensi yang baru dibukannya.

"Berbuat aneh-aneh? Apa itu artinya berbuat seperti video yang kita tonton semalam?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengingat video yang semalam mereka tonton bersama.

'Ne…" Kata Donghae singkat.

"Mwo? Kita harus ke sana sekarang dan memvideo nya. Kan lumayan kita jadi dapat film dan tontonan gratis." Kata Eunhyuk semangat dan mendorong Donghae supaya lebih cepat masuk ke pintu dimensi dan menghilang bersama tertutupnya pintu dimensi itu.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin? Apa benar dia akan melakukan hal yang ada dibayangkan oleh Eunhyuk. Kita tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya chapter 2 beres….*Teriak gaje*

Oke sekarang Aku mau balas review chapter kemaren...

**ikimasu**: Salam kenal Ikimasu-sshi... Wah Iki salah tuh, Sungmin itu punya Author...*Plak Author digambar Kyuhyun dan Ikimasu* Ini udah dilanjutin...^^

**kangkyumi**: Gomawo Kyumi atas pujiannya, Author sampai terbang nih bacanya...XD Ini udah dilanjutin.

**Cuneh**: Sekarang dia masih belum jadi raja, baru jadi pangeran aja... ^^ Masa sih mirip sama Twilight...?

**Matsuo ELF**: Annyeoung..^^ Ichika imnida, bangapseumnida... Jadi Author sih udah lma, tapi masih baru di Fandom ini... Ini ff q yg kedua, tapi ff pertama di fandom screenplays. Soal umur Sungmin Author gx salah kox, kan Siwon dikirim ke dunia manusia pas Leeteuk baru hamil 10 hari. Kan orang hamil 9 bulan sepuluh hari jadi pas deh umur Sungmin 3 bulan pas dititipin ke Siwon. Siwon dikirim ke dunia manusia pas umur 5 tahun, dan umur 6 tahun baru dia hidup sma Sungmin.

**Kyuminhaa**: Gomawo..^^ ini udah aq lanjutin...

**stevanie7227**: Iya kayaknya, sebenernya Author gx tega juga bikin mereka meninggal... Tuh udah aku munculin HanCul nya... Semoga Stevanie suka...^^

**yukiLoveSungmin**:Salam kenal Yuki...^^ Yuki jgn melayang tinggi2 nanti nyangkut dipohon pisang loh...*PLAK* Mian, soalnya aku merasa hanya Siwon yang cocok jadi pelindung Sungmin makanya aku buat dia lebih tua dari Sungmin...Untuk ZhouRy couple, Author usahain deh bakal munculin mereka.^^

**Shywona489**: Ini udah aku lanjutin... Semoga suka..^^

**KyuHyunJiYoon****:** Annyeoung..^^ Gomawo pujiannya bikin Author semangat nulis chapter ini.

**widiwMin**: Ne chingu, tapi belum kelar ff anime chapter terakhirnya... Ne, aku baru setengah tahun lebih jadi ELF...XD

**kyuminlinz92**: Gomawo...^^ Dipastiin bakal gx tenang deh hidup Min mulai chapter depan...XD

**Yayaoi**: Gomawo...^^ Ternyata Yayaoi anaknya Eunhae yah? Author usahain banyakin bagian Eunhae couple...

**Princess kyumin**: Tuh jawabannya udah ada dijawab dichapter ini... Soal Sungmin jenis apa itu rahasia dan akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan...*Ketawa gaje*

**Saeko Hichoru**: Annyeoung... Iya dia itu SETAN *Author dicincang Kyuhyun*, nanti akan terjawab siapakah Sungmin itu sebenarnya di chapter2 berikutnya... XD

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137**: Ini udah dilanjutin...^^Iya, tapi soal kerjaan yang menyerang Istana KangTeuk masih Author rahasiakan untuk chapter2 depan, jadi kalau masih penasaran ikutin terus ff ini...*Maksa*

**doradora dongdong**: Slam kenal Dora...^^ Kyxnya pair nya bakal bertambah deh, tapi tetap main cast nya KyuMin...XD *Ketahuan bgt Author seorang KyuMin Shipper*

**winter boy**: Ini udah aq lanjutin semoga suka...^^

**Einzbern 'clef' Azure**: Ini udah aq lanjutin semoga suka...^^

**minnie beliebers**: Ini udah aq lanjutin semoga suka...^^

**Evilkyu Vee**: Kalau penasaran ikutin ff ini sampai selesai yah...^^ Iya tuh Shindong, kayaknya Raja Gosip tuh bahkan gosip2 hot tentang Suju High School dia tahu semua...XD *Plak Author dilempar Shindong pakai piring*

**LittleLiappe**: annyeong, Ichika imnida..^^ ini udah dilanjutin semoga chingu suka...^^

**Mutsuchi**: Ini udah aq lanjutin semoga suka...^^

**Park KyuMin**: Ini udah aq lanjutin semoga suka...^^

Oke, terima kasih bagi yang udah review...^_^

Ngomong-ngomong entah kenapa Author merasa cerita ini jadi tambah gaje di chapter ini...

Ya sudahlah kalau cerita ini memang gaje, Author minta maaf kepada Author dan Reader kalau ceritanya memang gaje soalnya otak Author memang lagi gaje sekarang...m(_ _)m

Akhir kata **PLEASE REVIEW**.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Love Two World"**

**Member SUPER JUNIOR © Milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa **

**Story © Ichika Shirohime**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Friendship**

**Rated: T 'aman'**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, dst, dsb.**

**Chapter 3:**

Pintu dimensi terbuka di atap sekolah, Kyuhyun segera berjalan turun ke tempat tadi Sungmin melihatnya. Ketika sampai dikoridor itu Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sungmin. Tapi tidak terlihat namja aegyo itu dimana pun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan koridor itu dan mulai berjalan tanpa arah. Tanpa disangka kakinya berhenti di perpustakaan yang ada dilantai 3 yang saat itu agak ramai karena sekarang jam istirahat. Kyuhyun ingin meninggalkan perpustakaan itu tapi niat nya berubah karena melihat seorang namja aegyo aka Sungmin sedang kesusahan mengambil buku dirak paling atas. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun sudah berjalah ke arah Sungmin sambil tersenyum tanpa mepedulikan pandangan para yeoja yang menatapnya seolah mengatakan Kyuhyun-Kau-Tampan-Sekali.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat dibelakang Sungmin yang masih berusaha mengambil buku dirak tinggi itu. Sampai tangan Kyuhyun mengambil buku itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Sungmin yang kaget melihatnya.

"Eh… Terima kasih." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum ketika rasa kagetnya hilang.

"Hm." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Diam, mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang berbicara. Entah kenapa suasana jadi canggung disekitar mereka membuat para siswa yang ada sekitar mereka pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Kau suka membaca?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan karena tidak terbiasa dengan suasana canggung seperti tadi.

"Ne… Aku sangat suka membaca, itu membuatku tahu semua hal." Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa tidak capek membaca buku setebal itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk buku tebal yang tadi diambilnya, menurut perkiraannya dia yakin tebal buku itu mencapai 800 halaman.

"Aniyo… Ini malah menyenangkan, aku bahkan kadang tidak tidur hanya untuk membaca sebuah buku." Jelas Sungmin sambil melihat buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Oh ya, tadi kau ke mana? Kenapa kau bisa menghilang tiba-tiba?" Tanya Sungmin yang teringat kejadian di saat dia dan Kyuhyun bertatapan mata tapi entah bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak menghilang tiba-tiba kok. Kenapa kau rindu denganku yah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai ke arah Sungmin.

"Mwo? Rindu? Aku tidak rindu kok. Lagipula aku belum pernah berkenalan denganmu bagaimana aku bisa rindu denganmu." Kata Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu ayo berkenalan. Cho Kyuhyun imnida, orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi namjachingu Lee Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa membulatkan mata mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"MWO? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang _orang yang sebentar lagi menjadi namjachingu Lee Sungmin._" Ulang Kyuhyun dengan santai.

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia harus menarik kata-katanya tadi yang bilang kalau Kyuhyun itu menarik, Kyuhyun itu bukan menarik tapi MENYEBALKAN.

"Kau jangan seenaknya berbicara seperti itu. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau jadi namjachingumu." Kata Sungmin kesal.

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa menarik perhatianku sampai seperti di lapangan basket tadi." Kata Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau jadi namjachingumu. Lebih baik aku jadi namjachingu seorang Devil dari pada jadi namjachingumu." Kata Sungmin.

"Jadi kalau seorang Devil kau akan menerimanya jadi namjachingumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ne…" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan tetap menarik Sungmin menuju ke atap sekolah.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Sekarang aku sedang diatap sekolah bersama namja menyebalkan bernama Kyuhyun yang seenaknya menariku kesini. Seharusnya sekarang aku sedang memperkenalkan diriku sebagai anak baru dikelas tapi sepertinya hal itu akan terjadi, melihat Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tanganku sampai bel berbunyi 1 menit yang lalu dan suara riuh siswa hilang.

"Jadi, kau mau apa sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil melihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mempertemukan kau dengan seorang Devil." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Heh? Kau jangan bercanda, mana ada Devil didunia ini." Kataku menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja ada, buktinya ada didepan matamu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau jangan bercanda, kau mana mungkin Devil. Kalau kau benar-benar Devil, aku pasti tidak bisa melihatmu atau kau tidak mungkin bisa menyentuhku seperti ini." Kataku sambil menunjuk tanganku yang masih ada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya, kalau begitu biar aku buktikan." Tantang Kyuhyun sambil melepas tanganku dan berjalan ke tengah atap sekolah.

Aku melihatnya menutup matanya dan mulutnya bergerak seperti membaca sesuatu. Aku melihatnya biasa saja sampai sesuatu keluar perlahan dari punggung Kyuhyun.

'SREEK'

Sepasang sayap kelelawar terbuka sempurna di belakang punggung Kyuhyun. Membuat mulutku terbuka lebar karena kaget. Aku mencubit pipiku berharap ini semua hanya khayalanku saja tapi walau aku sudah mencubit pipiku sekuat tenaga sampai pipiku memerah tetap saja sayap itu masih terlihat dipunggung Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan mimpi." Kataku yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau percaya sekarang kalau aku Devil?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan atau lebih tepatnya terbang ke arahku, dan berhenti 5 cm dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kau tadi bilang kau akan menerima seorang Devil menjadi namjachingu mu. Dan kau harus membuktikan kata-katamu dengan menjadi namjachingu ku karena aku seorang Devil." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Aku hanya bisa membeku ditempat, sekarang aku merutuki diriku sendiri kenapa tadi berbicara seperti itu. Seandainya aku tahu kalau dia Devil sungguhan, aku tidak akan berbicara seperti itu. Tapi itu sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa ku ubah lagi.

**Sungmin POV end**

Kyuhyun memandang wajah namjachingu barunya, Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Membuat Sungmin risih dipandang begitu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan memandangku seperti itu?" Kata Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari kontak mata dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Minnie Chagiya? Bukannya waktu aku di lapangan basket kau juga menatapku seperti itu dalam waktu lama?"

Sungmin hanya bisa terima mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya namanya seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi mulai dari beberapa menit yang lalu Real Devil, Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi namjachingu nya. Dan kalau boleh jujur entah kenapa Sungmin senang dengan kenyataan Kyuhyun sekarang adalah namjachingu nya.

"Itu yang membuatku bingung sekarang, seharusnya tadi aku sudah pingsan seperti namja dan yeoja yang pernah menatapmu. Tapi yang aku rasakan malah perasaan rindu." Kata Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau merasakannya juga, berarti kita sama. Padahal waktu yeoja atau namja lain memandang mataku, aku hanya bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi begitu memandang matamu perasaan rindu yang aneh muncul." Kata Kyuhyun yang ikut memandang Sungmin.

Dan dimulai lagi acara tatap-tatapan mata diantara mereka berdua. Tapi bedanya sekarang mereka memandang sambil berjalan mendekati satu sama lain. Jarak yang awalnya 5 cm sekarang menjadi 1 cm, Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin dan kembali memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

Pandang mata mereka tidak terlepas sampai keduanya menutup mata bersamaan saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi tapi sepertinya tidak mengganggu dua orang yang lagi berciuman dengan mesra dibawah payungan sayap Kyuhyun yang melindungi mereka dari guyuran hujan.

Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya dengan memeluk Sungmin sampai tiada jarak diantara badan mereka. Sungmin juga terbawa dengan suasana yang terjadi dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

'BRUAKKK'

Sebuah suara tidak elite mengganggu adegan mesra KyuMin.

"Aww… Hyukkie, menyingkir dari badanku." Teriak Donghae karena Eunhyuk menimpa badannya ketika jatuh.

"Mian, Hae…" Kata Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dan membantu Donghae.

"Kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Kata Kyuhyun kesal karena terganggu oleh EunHae.

"Mian, Kyu. Kami hanya mau melihat namjachingu mu saja kok, tidak ada niat untuk memvideo kalian." Kata Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Berikan Handycam kalian kepadaku sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun tajam sambil berjalan ke arah EunHae.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa pasrah menyerahkan Handycame mereka ke Devil Prince, Kyuhyun. Dan dalam hitungan detik Handycam itu sudah tidak bersisa karena dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun. Eunhae yang melihat itu dengan cepat berdoa semoga nasib mereka tidak semalang Handycame mereka.

"Sekarang giliran kalian menerima hukuman dariku karena berani mengintip dan mengganggu kesenanganku." Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah EunHae.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menghukum EunHae ketika Sungmin mengintrupsi gerakan Kyuhyun dengan memegang satu tangannya.

"Kyu, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, aku sudah mulai kedinginan sekarang." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat seragam Sungmin yang sudah basah karena hujan akhirnya membatalkan niatnya menghukum EunHae. Dia akhirnya membawa Sungmin pergi dari atap.

"Kalian akan kumaafkan kalau kalian mencarikan handuk untuk namjachingu ku." Kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan EunHae yang segera mengikuti mereka.

.

Kibum sedang memeriksa laporan-laporan penting ketika melihat keponakannya masuk ke kantornya dengan sayap dibelakang punggungnya membuat Kibum hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kyu, mau berapa kali aku bilang jangan mengeluarkan sayapmu apabila kau sedang ada di bumi." Kata Kibum.

"Mian Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membacakan mantara sihir untuk menghilangkan sayapnya.

Begitu melihat sayap itu hilang Kibum kembali menyibukkan dirinya ke laporan-laporan yang berserak di mejanya. Dilihatnya Eunhae, masuk sambil membawa banyak handuk putih yang Kibum tahu pasti diambil diruang ganti.

"Untuk apa membawa handuk sebanyaknya itu, Hyung?" Tanya Kibum kepada Eunhae.

P.S: Disini Donghae merupakan anak dari paman Kibum. Umur Donghae lebih tua dari Kibum jadi Kibum memanggilnya Hyung.

"Untuk namjachingu Kyu." Kata Donghae singkat.

"Oh… Untuk Namjachingu Kyuhyun." Kibum baru akan mulai melanjutkan membaca laporannya ketika otaknya dapat memproses sepenuhnya perkataan Donghae.

"Mwo? Namjachingu Kyuhyun?" Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun.

Matanya membulat melihat Sungmin sedang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menghangatkan badannya yang terlihat kedinginan karena baju seragamnya basah.

"Kyu, kau pacaran dengan Sungmin-sshi?" Kata Kibum tidak percaya.

"Ne Hyung, kami baru jadian tadi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil handuk yang dibawa EunHae.

"Heh… Jangan bilang kau memaksanya untuk jadi namjachingu mu, Kyu." Kibum memberikan tatapan tajam terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, aku tidak memaksanya kok. Kalau Hyung tidak percaya, Hyung tanya saja Eunhyuk dan Donghae mereka saksinya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang merasa ditunjuk mulai gelagapan.

"Hyung, benar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan?" Tanya Kibum kepadang Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Ne Kibum-ya, Kyu tidak memaksa sama sekali." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Nah Hyung dengar sendiri kan. Oh ya Hyung, aku izin bolos yah hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Heh… Kau mau kemana memangnya pada jam sekolah seperti ini?" Tanya Kibum.

"Mau pacaran sama namjachingu ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Kegiatan Sungmin terhentik karena pelukkan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Kyuhyun tapi percuma Kyuhyun tidak juga melonggarkan pelukkannya.

"Kyu, lepaskan pelukkanmu dan kalau kau mau membolos, kau bolos sendiri saja. Aku mau masuk kelas, ini hari pertamaku dan aku belum masuk ke kelasku untuk memperkenalkan diri." Kata Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa, aku bolos berarti kau juga harus bolos, Chagiya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tidak akan berkutik apabila sudah bertemu pandang dengannya. Karena Kyuhyun dapat menebak Sungmin akan bertindak diluar pemikirannya disaat bertatapan matanya. Hal in I sudah dibuktikan waktu mereka berciuman di atap sekolah tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana Kibum Hyung, kau mengizinkanku atau tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku izinkan Apabila Sungmin-sshi juga mau. Kalau Sungmin-sshi tidak mau, kau tidak ku beri izin bolos." Kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"Nah, Chagiya. Kau mau kan menemaniku bolos?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang lekat mata Sungmin.

"N-Ne." Kata Sungmin singkat membuat Kibum menatap Sungmin heran.

'Bukannya tadi dia bilang tidak mau bolos, kenapa sekarang malah menyetujui menemani Kyu bolos. Apa Kyu menggunakan sihirnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin aku tidak merasa adanya aura sihir dari badan Sungmin.' Batin Kibum.

Kibum baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat menyadari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah lenyap dari ruangan itu, bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tadi berada di dekat mejanya juga ikut-ikutan menghilang.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada didalam mobil milik Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya milik Kibum tapi dipinjamkan ke Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kita mau kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin karena dari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi kota.

"Entahlah… Aku dari tadi mencari tempat makan, tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau lapar? Aku baru tahu Devil bisa lapar juga ternyata." Kata Sungmin.

"Ne… Tentu saja, semua makhluk hidup membutuhkan makanan. Pohon saja butuh makan apalagi kami bangsa Devil." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik ke rumahku saja, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Kata Sungmin yang disambut anggukkan setuju dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang rumah yang ada dibalik pagar besi tinggi didepannya.

"Ne." Kata Sungmin.

'Maaf Tuan siapa? Dan ada keperluan apa?' Suara intercom didekat pagar membuat Sungmin membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Ini aku Sungmin, tolong bukakan pintu pagarnya."

'Akan segera saya buka, Tuan Muda.' Kata suara di intercom itu.

Dan dalam beberapa detik pintu pagar terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke depan rumah besar itu. Bisa di lihatnya banyak orang berpakaian seragam seperti pelayan sudah menunggu didepan rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya, dan dua orang laki-laki yang merupakan pelayan Sungmin membukakan pintu untuknya dan Sungmin.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda, cepat sekali anda pulang?" Tanya Shindong yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ne... Aku di izinkan pulang cepat hari ini." Kata Sungmin berjalan masuk rumah dan tentu saja Kyuhyun berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa Tuan Muda Sakit?" Tanya Shindong khawatir.

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya seseorang memintaku menemani nya bolos." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya. Membuat Shindong tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Tuan Mudanya.

"Tuan muda? Apakah ini teman anda?" Tanya Shindong sambil melihat Kyuhyun dari bawah sampai atas.

"Aniyo." Kata Sungmin singkat membuat Shindong menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. Karena Shindong tahu bagaimana perilaku Sungmin yang tidak akan membiarkan orang yang bukan temannya masuk ke rumah itu.

"Jadi dia siapa anda, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Shindong kembali.

"Dia… Namjachingu ku, namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin yang berhasil membuat Shindong menunjukkan wajah kaget nya.

"Minnie Chagiya, aku lapar. Ayo cepat buatkan makan untukku." Kata Kyuhyun manja.

"Ne, Kyu. Ayo kita ke dapur." Kata Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke dapur meninggalkan Shindong yang masih berkaget-kaget ria.

.

Sungmin mebuatkan Kyuhyun paella, ketika paella matang. Kyuhyun langsung memakan semuanya tanpa sisa membuat Sungmin tertawa melihat kelakuan Devil nya itu. Sungmin mengambil panci paella yang sudah kosong dan piring yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun dan mencucinya. Para koki yang berada diluar dapur karena tadi diusir Sungmin keluar karena mengahalainya memasak hanya berdoa semoga Sungmin tidak terluka saat masak, kalau sampai terluka bisa mati mereka dibunuh Siwon yang proctective terhadap Sungmin.

"Nih pencuci mulutnya." Sungmin meletakkan 2 buah crème brulee di atas meja dapur.

"Masikkun…" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sangat manis, bukan Devil Smile yang selalu dia tunjukkan membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

'Ck, kenapa aku wajahku memerah begini.' Batin Sungmin.

"Chagiya, ayo kita berpetualang." Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah menghabisakan crème brulee nya menarik tangan Sungmin berkeliling rumah Sungmin.

Dan entah waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat atau rumah Sungmin yang begitu besar tidak terasa waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 PM. Walau sudah jam segitu tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun belum juga berniat pulang, membuat Sungmin berdoa semoga sepupunya, Siwon belum sampai di rumah itu sampai dia berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun pulang. Bisa gawat kalau Siwon tahu kalau Sungmin sudah punya namjachingu sekarang.

Setelah membujuk Kyuhyun selama 30 menit akhirnya Kyuhyun mau pulang juga walau dia harus merelakan ciuman keduanya diambil oleh Kyuhyun. Ketika melihat mobil yang dibawa Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pengelihatanya, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah untuk mandi.

.

**Paginya 06.30 AM**

Siwon sedang memakan rotinya sambil memperhatikan Sungmin. Kemarin dia pulang tengah malam karena meeting sehingga belum sempat menanyakan hari pertama Sungmin di sekolahnya yang baru.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana hari pertama di sekolahmu kemarin?" Tanya Siwon.

"Menyenangkan, menyebalkan, dan mengejutkan." Kata Sungmin yang membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Dari perkataanmu kau sepertinya suka disekolah itu." Kata Siwon menyimpulkan.

"Aku senang, tapi.." Perkataan Sungmin terhenti karena handphone nya bergetar tanda SMS masuk.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nomor tidak dikenal yang terpapampang dilayar handphone nya. Sungmin membuka SMS singkat itu.

'_Minnie Chagiya, kita berangkat sekolah bersama mulai hari ini. Dan sekarang aku sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu sekarang_.'

Mata Sungmin membulat membaca SMS itu, tanpa diberitahu pun diyakin itu SMS dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dari sana Sungmin bisa melihat mobil Kyuhyun di depan pagar rumahnya. Karena tidak tega membuat Kyuhyun menunggu, Sungmin mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Siwonnie Hyung… Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu ya." Pamit Sungmin pada Siwon.

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskan sarapanmu dulu, Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Siwon melihat Sungmin belum menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Aniyo… Aku bawa bekal ke Sekolah. Aku pergi dulu, bye Siwonnie Hyung." Kata Sungmin keluar dari ruang makan sambil berlari.

Siwon hanya menatap heran kepergian Sungmin, kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda kali ini sambil membaca Koran.

"Tuan Muda Siwon, kau mau ku ambilkan black coffe lagi?"

"Tidak usah, Shindong-sshi sebentar lagi aku juga mau berangkat." Tolak Siwon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Shindong baru akan meninggalkan Siwon ketika Siwon memanggilnya.

"Shindong-sshi kenapa kau masih disini bukannya Sungmin sudah berangkat ke sekolah?" Tanya Siwon baru sadar kalau orang yang seharusnya mengantar Sungmin masih berada dirumah.

"Ne, Tuan Muda Sungmin sudah ke berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi tadi Tuan Muda Sungmin bilang kalau saya tidak perlu mengantarnya ke sekolah hari ini." Jelas Shindong.

"Mwo? Jadi dia pergi ke Sekolah naik apa? Apa Sungmin jalan kaki?" Tanya Siwon beruntun.

"Aniyo… Tuan Muda Sungmin tadi dijemput seseorang." Kata Shindong.

"Seseorang? Temannya?" Tanya Siwon sambil melipat Koran.

"Aniyo, Tuan Muda Sungmin bilang orang itu Namjachingunya."

"Heh… Namjachingu? Kau jangan bercanda Shindong-sshi." Kata Siwo tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Tuan. Kemarin Tuan Muda Sungmin sendiri yang memperkenalkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sebagai namjachingunya. Bahkan Tuan Muda Sungmin masuk dapurdan menusir seluruh koki hanya untuk memasak sendiri makanan untuk namja itu. Bahkan saya juga melihat wajah Tuan Muda Sungmin memerah saat namja itu tersenyum padanya. Baru kali itu saya melihat wajah Tuan Muda Sungmin semerah itu." Jelas Shindong.

Siwon langsung shock seketika, mendengar perkataan Shindong. Bagaiman tidak Shock Sungmin baru masuk sekolah kemarin dan hari ini dia sudah punya Namjachingu. Dan dari cerita Shindong tentang perilaku Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya tambah tidak percaya. Selama 17 tahun, Siwon tidak pernah melihat Sungmin seperti itu kepada siapapun.

"Shindong-sshi siapkan mobilku sekarang dan telpon sekretarisku untuk membatalkan seluruh janji ku hari ini." Titah Siwon.

"Memangnya anda mau kemana Tuan Muda?" Tanya Shindong.

"Sekolah Sungmin, aku penasaran dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Apa yang membuat sepupuku itu bisa menjadi namjachingunya dalam sehari." Kata Siwon sambil meminum black coffenya.

"Akan saya lakukan sekarang." Kata Shindong melakukan yang Siwon perintahkan.

.

**Suju High School**

"Henry kau benar merasakan aura aneh disekolah ini?" Tanya seorang namja kepada namja imut yang semobil dengannya.

"Ne, Mimi gege. Aku tidak mungkin salah, pasti mereka menyamar sebagai salah satu murid disini." Kata Henry menatap Suju High School.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siapakan seluruh peralatan berburu kita. Kita akan mulai perburuan sekarang." Kata namja yang dipanggil Mimi atau bernama Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

.

Berburu mereka mau berburu apa? Atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang mereka buru? Kita nantikan saja di chapter selanjutnya.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai….

Oke, Author jelasin dulu kalau Umur Kibum dibawa Donghae dan Eunhyuk tapi karena Kibum punya IQ yang tinggi sama kayak Author *Author dilempar ke laut*. Kibum sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya pada umur 15 tahun. Dan langsung di bekerjakan sebagai Kepala Sekolah karena kemampuannya.

Kemudian Author ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang udah review, maaf kalau kesempatan kali ini Author gak bisa balas review dan maaf lagi kalau updatenya lama soalnya Author udah masuk sekolah Senin kemaren dan sebenernya baru mau update 2 minggu lagi karena Author harus TO minggu depan. Author langsung shock dengar kabar TO minggu depan, masa baru masuk langsung TO….*Author Tepar*

Tapi entah karena Author lagi beruntung atau apa, Sekolah Author diliburkan 2 hari mulai hari ini gara-gara guru lagi pelatihan. Jadi Author langsung begadang nulis nih FF gaje supaya para readera tidak menunggu lebih lama…

Oke pemberitahuan mungkin Chapter 4 nya akan Author update sekitar tanggal 22 Januari setelah Author selesai TO, dan bagi para readers do'ain Author yah supaya Author bisa ngerjain TO nya.

Oke Akhir kata**, PLEASE REVIEW**….


	4. Chapter 4

"**Love Two World"**

**Member SUPER JUNIOR © Milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa **

**Story © Ichika Shirohime**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Friendship**

**Rated: T 'aman'**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, dst, dsb.**

**Chapter 4:**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil mereka yang sudah terparkir di parkiran khusus mobil Suju High School. Dan Kyuhyun langsung berjalan disebelah Sungmin dan memegang tangannya seolah-olah takut Sungmin akan pergi dari sisinya. Sungmin hanya bisa merona, bagaimana tidak merona kalau Kyuhyun memegang tangannya di hadapan seluruh murid Suju High School.

"Kyu, lepaskan tanganku. Kau tidak lihat seluruh orang sedang menatap kita sekarang." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Biarkan saja." Kata Kyuhyun singkat dan semakin erat memegang tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lagi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju ke kelasnya, disepanjang koridor mereka tetap menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh orang begitu juga dua orang namja yang baru saja berpapasan dengan mereka, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Minnie Hyung…" Panggil Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin berhenti berjalan.

Kyuhyun yang juga mendengar nama namjachingunya dipanggil pun ikut berhenti dan melihat siapa orang yang memanggil Sungmin.

"Wokkie.." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera berlari menuju Sungmin sambil menarik Yesung.

"Minnie Hyung, kemarin Hyung kemana? Aku mencari Hyung kemarin dikelas tapi Hyung tidak." Kata Ryeowook dengan wajah kesal.

"Mian Wokkie, kemarin aku pulang cepat." Kata Sungmin.

"Pulang cepat? Apa Hyung sakit? Tapi badan Hyung tidak panas?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil meletakkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin.

Sepertinya Ryeowook tidak menyadari kalau perbuatannya itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal bukan main. Yesung yang mulai merasakan aura membunuh dari Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik Ryeowook dari Sungmin.

"Yesungie Hyung, kenapa menarikku?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada Yesung yang sekarang memelukknya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu hari ini." Kata Yesung.

"Heh… Sesuatu yang buruk? Aku tidak mengerti yang apa yang kau maksud Hyung. Ah… Apa jangan-jangan Hyung cemburu melihat aku perhatian dengan Minnie Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu kalau kau berdekatan dengan Sungmin, karena aku tahu rasa cintamu hanya untukku. Tapi sepertinya orang yang dibelakang Sungmin tidak menerimanya." Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

Ryeowook melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Yesung, dan sepertinya Ryeowook baru ingat akan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana. Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun sebelum bertemu mata dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang mata Ryeowook malah tertuju pada tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling berpegangan.

"Minnie Hyung… Apa kalian?" Tanya Ryeowook yang terus memperhatikan tangan kedua orang tersebut.

Sungmin yang menyadari apa yang dilihat oleh Ryeowook, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Wokkie." Kata Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Yesung yang rupanya ikut penasaran.

"Kemarin. Ayo Minnie Chagi, sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin meninggalkan YeWook yang masih terdiam.

"Wokkie-ah, Yesungie Hyung. Aku ke kelas dulu." Kata Sungmin sebelum menghilang dibalik koridor bersama Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie Hyung, ini mimpikan?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil memandang ke koridor tempat Sungmin menghilang.

"AUWW…" Ringis Ryeowook ketika Yesung mencubit pipi kanannya.

"Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku, Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook tidak terima pipinya di cubit.

"Aku hanya membuktikan apa yang kau lihat itu bukan mimpi, Chagiya." Kata Yesung yang mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang baru di cubitnya. Ryeowook hanya diam mendengar perkataan Yesung dan membiarkan Yesung mengelus pipinya.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan kelas mereka, kelas 2-1. Beberapa siswa yang ada dikelas itu segera meninggalkan kelas setelah melihat Kyuhyun. Sehingga disana hanya tersisa KyuMin dan 2 orang namja sahabat Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Pagi Kyu." Sapa Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke mejanya.

"Pagi… Kalian sedang mengerjakan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk sedang serius menulis.

"PR Matematika, kami lupa mengerjakan nya semalam jadi baru mengerjakannya sekarang." Kata Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulisnya.

"Pasti kalian semalaman nonton video lagi kan." Kata Kyuhyun bosan yang hanya dibalas Eunhae dengan senyuman.

"Kyu…" Panggil Sungmin yang masih berdiri didekat pintu masuk kelas.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sedikit malu bertemu dengan EunHae karena kejadian diatap sekolah kemarin.

"Minnie Chagi, kenapa kau berdiri disana? Kemarilah, kau duduk sebangku denganku sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun menunjuk kursi kosong disebelahnya.

Selama ini Kyuhyun duduk sendiri karena tidak ada siswa yang berani duduk dengannya. Sebenarnya banyak yeoja yang ingin duduk sebangku dengannya tapi Kyuhyun selalu menolak karena para yeoja itu selalu berisik apabila duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin berjalan pelan ke kursi barunya, baru saja Sungmin meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan ingin duduk dikursinya Kyuhyun sudah menariknya hingga terduduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyu…" Kata Sungmin gugup.

"Sampai masuk kau duduk dipangkuanku saja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan Devil Smile nya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk singkat, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak jatuh. Sungmin yang awalnya gugup karena baru pertama kali diperlakukan begitu oleh seseorang sekarang mulai menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun.

"Hae… Coba kau juga bersikap seperti itu." Kata Eunhyuk yang rupanya sudah selesai mengerjakan PR nya melihat KyuMin moment.

"Jadi kau mau aku perlakukan begitu, Chagiya?" Tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Siapa yang tidak mau diperlakukan begitu." Kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah merah.

"Kalau begitu, sini." Donghae menepuk kakinya.

Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Donghae dan meniru KyuMin couple. Tanpa mereka sadari banyak siswa yang menatap mereka iri dan para siswi yang merupakan fans Kyuhyun sudah pingsan massal karena melihat idolanya bermesraan. Sedangkan para fujoshi segera mengabadikan moment itu.

.

Dua orang namja memperhatikan Suju High School dari mobil mereka dengan teropong yang ada. Dapat dilihat teropong yang mereka gunakan itu bukan teropong biasa karena teropong itu bisa memberitahu objek yang dilihatnya itu target mereka atau tidak.

"Kau mendapatkan target kita, Mochi?" Tanya Namja Zhoumi.

"Aniyo Mimi gege, aku bisa merasakannya tapi alat pelacak ini sama sekali tidak menemukan target kita." Kata Henry kesal dan melepaskan pandangannya dari teropong yang dipakainya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain kita harus masuk dan memeriksa sekolah ini." Kata Zhoumi.

"Caranya?" Tanya Henry.

"Kita menyelinap lewat hutan yang ada dibelakang Sekolah ini." Kata Zhoumi menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya ke belakang Suju High School.

"Terus?" Tanya Henry lagi.

"Kita akan memantau dari hutan itu. Jangan lupa bawa senjata kita." Kata Zhoumi mengingatkan.

Henry segera mengambil pedang dan pistol yang ada dijok belakang mobil. Zhoumi memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dibelakang Suju High School. Zhoumi turun dari mobil di ikuti Henry, Henry menyerahkan pedang ditangannya ke Zhoumi. Kemudian mereka masuk ke hutan itu.

Zhoumi dan Henry naik ke dahan pohon kemudian meloncat ke dahan pohon yang lain bagaikan ninja. Tapi mereka berhenti karena merasakan kehadiran orang lain didekat mereka. Henry memejamkan matanya kemudian dengan mantap membidik sebuah pohon dan menembaknya.

'DORRRR…'

Suara tembakan itu membuat burung-burung yang bersarang di pohon-pohon terbang melarikan diri. Henry menatap pohon yang ditembaknya itu dan keluarlah seseorang dari belakang pohon tersebut.

"Aku kira siapa yang diam-diam memasuki wilayahku, rupanya dua orang **Devil Hunter**." Kata sosok itu yang tidak lain adalah Kepala Sekolah Suju High School, Kim Kibum.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kami? Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa tahu tentang kami yaitu sesama Devil Hunter atau musuh kami, Devil. Dan sepertinya kau masuk golongan kedua." Kata Zhoumi.

Kibum hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan Killer Smilenya. Membuat Zhoumi yakin dia tidak perlu menanyakan lebih lanjut siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya. Zhoumi mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, dan bersiap menyerang Kibum. Kibum hanya menatap Zhoumi tanpa minat, dan ketika Zhoumi menyerangnya Kibum dengan mudah bisa menghindar dari serangan itu.

Pedang Zhoumi tidak sekalipun berhasil mengenai Kibum, membuat Zhoumi kesal. Henry yang melihat partner nya mulai terdesak mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kibum. Henry membidik sasarannya dengan sangat akurat, dan ketika pelatuk ditarik oleh Henry. Peluru merah dari pistol itu berhasil mengenai tangan kiri Kibum sehingga Kibum sedikit kehilangan konsetrasinya.

Zhoumi yang melihat hal itu tidak mensia-siakan kesempatan itu dan mulai menyerang kembali. Kibum mulai kewalahan melawan nya, hingga sebuat sayatan pedang Zhoumi menggores lengan kanannya dan Kibum tersungkur ditanah.

Zhoumi mulai melancarkan serangan terakhirnya ke Kibum tapi serangannya terhenti karena sepasang sayap kelalawar melindungi Kibum. Zhoumi melompat mejauh dari bungkusan sayap kelalawar itu, dan berdiri disamping Henry.

"Beraninya kalian melukai ku. Kalian akan mendapatkan akibatnya." Kata Kibum dengan nada datar.

Zhoumin dan Henry yang mendengar suara datar tersebut mulai merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat. Ketika sayap kelalawai itu membuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Kibum yang sudah berubah 360 derajat. Kulit putihnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah, dan sebuah tanduk kokoh terlihat di dahinya. Baju yang awalnya berupa setelan jas berubah menjadi seperti pakaian kerajaan.

Zhoumi dan Henry terbelak melihatnya, yang sekarang berada dihadapannya bukan Devil biasa yang sering mereka hadapi. Kelas Devil yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang adalah Devil Kerajaan yang kuat. Menyadari kenyataan itu Zhoumi berusaha membawa Henry kabur dari sana secepatnya. Zhoumi segera berlari sambil menarik Henry, tapi Kibum tidak membiarkannya dia terbang mengejar dua orang Devil Hunter itu dan menyerang menggunakan bola api. Bola api itu sedikit mengenai Henry dan dalam beberapa detik kulit Henry yang tersentuh bola api itu mengalami luka bakar yang cukup serius. Zhoumi yang melihat Henry mulai meringis kesakitan menambah kecepatan larinya dan ketika dia melihat mobilnya, Zhomi memotong pohon di kiri dan kanannya untuk menghambat Kibum. Zhoumi segera memasukkan Henry ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap mobil mereka dari kegelapan hutan.

Kibum merubah penampilannya menjadi manusia, dan akan pergi dari tempat itu dan ketika Kibum berbalik dia melihat seorang namja yang memandangnya dengan intens.

.

Siwon menyetir mobilnya dengan santai menuju sekolah sepupunya dengan santai, tapi baru disadarinya dia lupa menanyakan alamat sekolah sepupunya pada Shindong. Siwon hanya pasrah dengan memutar-mutar jalan yang menurut hatinya jalan menuju sekolah sepupunya, Sungmin. Sepertinya Siwon lupa kalau dia punya hp yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi Shindong.

Siwon mengerem mobil di belakang mobil merah yang diparkir sembarangan dijalan sempit dan sepi sepreti ini yang mengganggu jalannya. Siwon baru akan memundurkanmobilnya ketika mendegar suara tembakan dari dalam hutan. Siwon yang penasaran keluar dari mobilnya, dan menggunakan mantra untuk membuat mobilnya tidak terlihat. Walau sudah belasan tahun Siwon tidak menggunakan sihirnya karena berada di dunia manusia dan takut Sungmin mengetahui kebenaran tentang siapa mereka, Siwon masih fasih melafalkan sihirnya.

Ketika mobilnya sudah menghilang Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke hutan itu. Dan dapat Siwon lihat 2 orang namja sedang bertarung sengit, dan seorang namja yang sedang mengarahkan pistolnya ke salah satu dari 2 namja yang sedang bertarung itu. Siwon dapat melihat peluru itu berhasil mengenai salah seorang namja dan namja lainnya segera menyerang namja yang terluka itu sampai namja itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Namja itu mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menghabisi namja yang tersungkur itu, Siwon baru akan menyelamatkan namja tersebut ketika matanya menangkap sepasang sayap muncul dari punggung namja tersebut. Dan ketika sayap itu terbuka bisa dilihat perubahan fisiki yang terjadi pada namja tersebut. Shock, itu lah yang dirasakan Siwon sekarang.

Siwon segera mengejar namja yang sedang mengejar dua namja yang melukainya tadi, Siwon akhirnya berdiri dibelakang namja yang sedang menatap kedua namja yang sudah pergi menggunakan mobil. Dan ketika namja itu berbalik dan melihatnya, rasa terkejut bisa dilihat Siwon dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya namja itu.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon. Kau siapa?" Siwon balik bertanya pada namja itu.

"Kibum, Kim Kibum." Kata Kibum singkat.

"Nama yang bagus, apa seluruh Bangsa Devil mempunyai nama sebagus itu?" Tanya Siwon yang berhasil membuat Kibum kaget.

"K-kau.." Kibum mulai terbata-bata dalam berbicara.

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku melihat wujud aslimu tadi. Ya, aku melihatnya tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir anggap saja aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat." Kata Siwon yang berjalan kearah Kibum.

Kibum hanya terdiam, dia bingung bagaimana dia harus bertindak sekarang. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa akan ada manusia yang akan melihat wujud Devilnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, aku bukan dari bangsa manusia." Kata Siwon yang berhasil membuat Kibum kaget untuk sekian kalinya.

Siwon membaca sebuah mantra yang membuat pohon yang tadi ditebas oleh dua orang namja tadi kembali tersambung tanpa ada bekas sayatan sedikit pun. Sepertinya Siwon melakukan itu untuk meyakinkan Kibum tentang kenyataan dirinya bukan manusia.

"Kalau begitu kau dari bangsa apa? Sihir yang kau gunakan hampir mirip dengan sihir yang bangsa kami gunakan." Tanya Kibum.

"Apa kita bisa membicarakannya ditempat yang lebih tepat?" Siwon balik bertanya kepada Kibum

"Baiklah, kita cari café didekat sini." Kata Kibum.

"Oke, ayo ke mobilku." Ajak Siwon sambil melepaskan mantra yang menyelimuti mobilnya dan mereka pun pergi ke café yang ada didekat sana.

.

Zhoumi memandang Henry yang terbaring lemah di apartement nya karena luka bakar ditangannya. Ini semua karenanya coba mereka menganalisis terlebih dahulu tentang Devil yang mereka hadapi itu. Henry tidak mungkin akan terluka sekarang.

'Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain menghancurkan mereka semua sampai ke akar-akarnya supaya tidak ada lagi yang bernasib seperti Henry. Cukup Henry saja jangan ada yang lain.' Batin Zhoumi.

Zhoumi membuka laci disebalah tempat Henry terbaring dan megambil sebuah benda seperti kapsul berukuran besar.

"Dengan ini bangsa Devil akan musna untuk selamanya." Kata Zhoumi pelan sambil memandang langit dari apartement nya itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya akan Zhoumi lakukan? Apa dia akan memuskan seluruh orang yang ada di Suju High School? Kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya beres chapter 4, Author minta maaf kalau KyuMin moment disini sedikit soalnya Author lagi galau sekarang. Gara-gara TO kemaren yang Author yakin nilai Author bakalan do re mi…TT^TT

Ya sudah lah tidak usah dipikirkan, Author balas dulu Review chapter kemaren.

Rima KyuMin Elf : Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

Sung Hye Ah: Iya tuh padahal kan Minnie Oppa hanya milik Author…*Author ditendang VitaMin* Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

Yuminnie: Soalnya kalau sayap warna hitam udah biasa, Author mau coba yang kreasi baru pakai sayap kelalawar….XD Soal Minnie akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya…. Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

Lee Eunhee: Rahasia yang akan terjawab di chapter depan… jadi harap ditunggu yah.^^

Hyeri: Jawabannya udah ada diatas…^^

Chikyumin: Jawabannya ada diatas… Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

KyuHyunJiYoon: Jawabannya ada diatas… Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan... TO Author berjalan lancar kok saking lancarnya Author ngawur jawabnya….T_T

Princess kyumin: Jawabannya ada diatas… Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan... Tenang aja Author gak suka Sad Ending jadi udah pasti Happy Ending.

honey26: Jawabannya ada diatas… Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137: Jawabannya ada diatas… Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

stevanie7227: Thanks Stevannie..^^ Jawabannya ada diatas… Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

isme: Jawabannya ada diatas dan untuk jawaban pertanyaan lainnya akan dijawab di chapter berikutnya… Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

MinnieGalz: Ini udah dilanjutin… ^^ Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

Shywona489: TO= Try Out, Thanks Shywona… Maaf lw lama Update nya…

Oke balas review beres, Author pamit dulu yah kalau banyak yang review chapter ini Author bakal Update kilat untuk chapter selanjutnya yang merupakan LAST CHAPTER…^^

Akhir kata **PLEASE REVIEW**…


	5. Chapter 5

"**Love Two World"**

**Member SUPER JUNIOR © Milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa **

**Story © Ichika Shirohime**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Friendship**

**Rated: T 'aman'**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, dst, dsb.**

**Chapter 5:**

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah boneka kelinci besar berwarna pink. Boneka kelinci itu didapatnya dari namjachingunya, Kyuhyun. Entah kapan Kyuhyun membeli boneka itu, yang dia tahu boneka itu muncul tiba-tiba ditangan Kyuhyun yang tadi mengantarnya pulang.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." Kata Shindong ketika Sungmin memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya.

Sungmin hanya membalas perkataan Shindong itu dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi mengembang dibibirnya.

"Tuan Muda terlihat senang sekali, apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi di sekolah?" Tanya Shindong yang menyadari senyum bahagia yang terukir diwajah Sungmin.

"Aniyo, aku hanya mendapat sedikit hadiah yang membuatku senang tadi." Kata Sungmin sambil melihat boneka kelinci yang ada ditangannya.

Shindong pun mengarahkan pandangnnya ke boneka kelinci yang ada ditangan Sungmin. Sepertinya tanpa perlu bertanya pada Sungmin, dia tahu siapa yang memberikan boneka itu.

"Wah, boneka kelinci yang cantik. Kau membelinya, Sungmin-ah?" Kata Siwon yang sedang menuruni tangga rumah dan membuat Sungmin menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Siwonnie Hyung, tumben sudah dirumah jam segini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah kaget.

"Aku pulang cepat hari ini." Kata Siwon yang 80% bohong, pasti readers tahu kenapa Siwon bohong.

"Oww…" Kata Sungmin singkat.

"Jadi, kau membeli boneka kelinci baru dengan siapa Sungmin-ah? Biasanya kau selalu memintaku menemanimu membeli boneka kelinci. Tumben sekarang tidak?" Tanya Siwon yang berhasil membuat Sungmin bingung mau berkata jujur atau bohong pada sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak membelinya Hyung, temanku yang memberikannya." Kata Sungmin jujur.

"Teman? Teman biasa atau Teman special?" Tanya Siwon seperti mengintrogasi Sungmin tapi entah kenapa bukan wajah marah yang terlihat diwajah Siwon tapi malah wajah dengan seringai menggoda.

"Eh… I-itu…" Sungmin tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia tidak mau kena ceramah panjang dari Siwon karena dia sudah punya pacar.

"Hmm... Itu kenapa?" Siwon menunggu jawaban Sungmin lebih lanjut. Membuat Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Dia… Teman Special." Kata Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tapi suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Hahahaha…" Siwon tertawa pelan, membuat Sungmin mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" Kata Sungmin dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aniyo, ini pertama kalinya kau mengakui sesuatu dengan wajah tertunduk begitu. Dan wajahnya mu benar-benar merah tadi, Sungmin-ah." Kata Siwon yang sudah berhenti tertawa karena tidak mau sepupunya marah. Sungmin memandang kesal Siwon, dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Shindong.

"Sungmin-ah, ajak namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu ke rumah besok. Aku ingin berkenalan dengan namja yang berhasil membuat sepupuku ini jatuh cinta." Kata Siwon yang sekali lagi berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Hyung, tahu namanya dari mana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau lupa, aku punya banyak mata-mata rahasia. Aku tunggu kedatangannya besok disini." Kata Siwon tersenyum dan berbalik pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

'Yah, sepertinya aku akan memberikan izin Sungmin untuk pacaran kalau dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Kangin-sshi, Leeteuk-sshi, semoga kalian tidak marah akan keputusan membiarkan Sungmin pacaran dengan seorang namja.' Batin Siwon.

Sungmin memandang kepergian Siwon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shindong yang Sungmin tahu adalah mata-mata utama Siwon. Shindong yang dipandang oleh Sungmin hanya membungkukkan badan sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa terima, mau tidak mau dia harus membawa Kyuhyun besok untuk bertemu dengan Siwon.

.

Besok paginya Sungmin berangkat sekolah, dan seperti kemarin Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin didepan pagar rumahnya. Sungmin menghampiri mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun, dan segera masuk kemobil hitam itu.

"Pagi Kyunnie." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pagi Minnie Chagiya." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung mencium pipi Sungmin dan membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Kyu…" Kata Sungmin cemberut karena Kyuhyun menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kyu, Siwonnie Hyung memintamu ke rumah hari ini." Kata Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Siwonnie hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Siwonnie Hyung itu sepupuku. Dia yang membesarkanku dari aku kecil sampai sekarang, dia itu bagaikan orang tua untukku." Kata Sungmin.

"Memangnya orang tuamu dimana, Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, Siwonnie Hyung bilang kalau mereka terperangkap dalam kebakaran dan tidak tahu selamat atau tidak. Tapi pastinya mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran itu. Aku merasa berdosa terhadap mereka, seharusnya mereka menyelamatkan diri mereka saja dari pada menyelamatkanku." Kata Sungmin dengan nada sedih.

"Mianhe…" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Heh…?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Mianhe, membuatmu ingat tentang hal yang membuatmu sedih." Kata Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kanannya dipipi Sungmin.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya jadi ingin bertemu orang tuaku. Aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajah mereka." Kata Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok, aku mengajakmu bertemu orang tuaku." Kata Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hah… Bertemu orang tuamu?" Kata Sungmin tidak percaya dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya.

"Ne… Besok aku akan membawamu ke Devil World dan memperkenalkan mu kepada orang tuaku. Mereka pasti senang kalau tahu akan punya menantu cantik sepertimu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk malu, diotaknya mulai membayangkan bagaimana wajah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Dan bagaimana dia yang hanya manusia biasa berada ditengah-tengah keluarga besar Devil. Bukannya takut Sungmin malah merasa itu akan menyenangkan.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau setuju?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, asal kau juga setuju menemui Siwonnie Hyung hari ini." Kata Sungmin.

"Ne…" Kata Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil. Dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat awan hitam padahal seharusnya hari ini akan cerah tanpa ada mendung sedikit pun.

"Kyu, lihat awan hitam itu." Kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk awan hitam yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke awan hitam itu, entah kenapa firasat buruk mulai mendatanginya. Awan hitam itu sepertinya tepat berada diatas Suju High School.

"Minnie, kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung menginjak pedal gas sehingga kecepatan mobil yang awalnya normal menjadi 180 km/jam.

.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya didepan Suju High School. Sesuai perkiraannya awan hitam itu tepat berada diatas Suju High School, suasana sekolah sekarang pun beda dari biasanya, sepi seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"Kyu, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak sekarang." Kata Sungmin.

"Ayo, kita cari Kibum Hyung." Ajak Kyu yang keluar dari mobilnya di ikuti oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan waspada, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangnnya ke halaman Sekolah, matanya membulat melihat apa yang ada dihalaman sekolah.

Sungmin pun melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun, reaksinya pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Halaman Sekolah yang setiap paginya penuh oleh siswa-siswi yang bercanda dan bermain sekarang penuh dengan patung batu yang menyerupai seluruh siswa-siswi Suju High School.

"Kyu, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Kyuhyun…" Panggil 2 orang yang tidak lain adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhae yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba awan hitam itu muncul dan seluruh siswi yang ada disini berubah menjadi batu kecuali kami." Kata Donghae.

"Hanya kalian yang tidak berubah menjadi batu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sepertinya, soalnya kami tidak menemukan siswa yang selamat selain kami." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Ini aneh, awan hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul, seluruh siswa yang berubah menjadi batu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang pose berfikir.

MinEunHae hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir tanpa menyadari sebuah black hole muncul dibelakang Sungmin dan sebuah tangan gelap keluar dari dalam black hole itu untuk menarik Sungmin. Tapi belum sempat tangan itu menarik Sungmin, sayatan sebuah pedang menghilangkan black hole itu.

'SRAAT'

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, begitu juga KyuEunHae yang juga menyadari seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang berdiri dibelakang Sungmin.

"Wokkie, Yesung Hyung…" Kata Sungmin kaget dan lebih kaget lagi dengan apa yang ada ditangan Yesung.

"Pagi Minnie, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati kalau kau masih mau di dunia ini." Kata Yesung sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Yesungie Hyung, jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Minnie Hyung." Kata Ryeowook sambil memasang wajah kesal karena perkataan Yesung pada Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa Wokkie, kalian selamat dan dari mana kau mendapatkan pedang itu Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memandang pedang yang ada dipinggang Yesung.

"Tentu saja selamat, yang akan berubah menjadi batu itu hanya manusia biasa. Dan pedang ini, pedang khusus untuk menghilangkan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan." Kata Yesung.

"Manusia biasa? Jadi kalian bukan manusia biasa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Didalam darah kami masih ada darah penyihir putih." Kata Ryeowook.

"Penyihir putih? Jadi itu nyata aku kira itu hanya cerita dongeng semata, penyihir yang kekuatannya setara dengan para makhluk gaib seperti Devil dan sebangsanya." Kata Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja nyata, kalau tidak mana mungkin kami bisa terlepas dari black hole yang disebabkan awan gelap itu." Kata Yesung menunjuk awan gelap diatas Suju High School.

"Jadi kalian tahu asal awan hitam itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, itu awan kegelapan dari kapsul kegelapan yang dimiliki para Hunter untuk menangkap buruannya. Tapi karena pemakaian kapsul itu berbahaya produksi nya dilarang sekarang tapi ada 1 kelompok yang masih menggunakan itu. Mereka adalah **Devil Hunter**." Jelas Yesung membuat KyuEunHae mengertakkan gigi mendengar nama musuh mereka.

Sungmin melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah Kyuhyun, walau Sungmin tidak tahu siapa itu Devil Hunter sepertinya dia bisa menebak bahwa mereka adalah musuh bangsa Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan aura gelap seperti milik Kyuhyun dari Sekolah, dan matanya membulat saat tahu asal aura itu.

"Kibum-sshi…" Kata Sungmin sambil melihat sosok devil yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun tapi lebih tegas dan kuat.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah Kibum untuk minta penjelasan tentang hal itu, tapi karena pikirannnya terfokus pada kejadian aneh disekolah, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah black hole terbuka tepat didepannya. Sungmin yang melihat itu berlari mendahului Kyu dan membiarkan tangan kegelapan menariknya menggantikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang baru sadar Sungmin sudah mulai masuk kedalam black hole menarik salah satu tangan Sungmin dan berusaha melepaskannya dari jeratan tangan kegelapan itu tapi sayang tangan kegelapan itu berhasil menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam Black Hole.

"Hahahaha… Dengan ini satu Devil telah lenyap." Kata seorang namja yang sekarang berdiri di depan pagar Suju High School dengan seorang namja kecil yang tangannya kemarin dilukai oleh Kibum.

"Devil Hunter, jadi memang kalian yang melakukan semua ini." Kata Kibum datar.

"Kalau iya kenapa, untuk memusnakan bangsa Devil seperti kalian aku harus melakukan semua ini. Anggap saja ini pembalasan karena kau melukai partner ku." Kata Zhoumi dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungminku?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Jadi namja itu bernama Sungmin, pasti sekarang dia sudah menjadi santapan para makhluk kegelapan." Kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Kembalikan dia sekarang, kalau kalian masih sayang pada nyawa kalian. Lagipula dia juga Manusia sama seperti kalian." Kata Kibum menunjuk Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Aku tidak takut pada ancamanmu itu. Manusia? Kau bilang dia Manusia. Kalau memang benar dia manusia seharusnya dia sudah menjadi patung batu sejak memasuki sekolah ini. Karena Dark Ball akan membuat manusia yang masuk dalam teritory nya menjadi patung batu agar manusia-manusia tidak menjadi korban makhluk kegelapan." Jelas Zhoumi tanpa merasakan aura membunuh dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan seluruh penjelasanmu itu." Kata Kyuhyun yang mulai merubah dirinya menjadi bentuk aslinya, Devil.

Henry yang melihat perubahan itu, merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sangat kuat. Dan itu sangat berbahaya untuk Zhoumi. Tapi sebelum Henry berhasil mengingatkan Zhoumi untuk berhati-hati, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan Zhoumi.

"Mati kau." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerang Zhoumi.

Zhoumi berhasil menghindar, tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak memberi kesempatan Zhoumi untuk lari. Karena sekarang Zhoumi sudah terperangkap dalam sihir lingkaran kematian Kyuhyun.

"Death Law." Kata Kyuhyun yang membuat lingkaran itu mengeluarkan cahaya hitam dan cahaya hitam itu mulai menyelimuti Zhoumi.

"Mimi gege." Panggil Henry dan berlari ke arah arena pertarungan Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi baru dua langkah Henry melangkah, dua buah pedang sudah ada dilehernya siap melukainya apabila dia berjalan lebih jauh.

"Sebaiknya kau disini saja demi kebaikanmu. Kalau kau membantu partnermu, aku tidak menjamin partnermu akan selamat dari kematian." Kata Yesung.

"Sekarang juga dia akan terbunuh, kalau dia tidak kubantu. Kalian minggir dari jalanku sekarang, penyihir putih." Kata Henry yang matanya tetap pada lingkaran bercahaya yang ada didepannya.

"Kau mau membantu apa dengan lengan terluka seperti itu? Yang ada kau akan memperburuk suasana." Kata Ryeowook yang berhasil membuat Henry terdiam.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Kyuhyun tidak akan benar-benar membunuhnya sebelum kalian melepaskan kekasihnya." Kata Donghae tepat dibelakang Henry.

"Kekasih, jadi namja yang ditangkap makhluk kegelapan itu kekasihnya." Kata Henry tanpa menoleh kearah Donghae karena dua pedang masih bertengger manis di lehernya.

"Ne, dan sebaiknya kau memberi tahu cara melepaskannya sekarang. Karena hanya itu cara supaya partnermu bisa selamat." Kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, walau senyum itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Henry.

Henry terdiam mempertimbangkan memberi tahu atau tidak. Kalau dia memberi tahu belum tentu mereka akan membiarkan mereka hidup, tapi kalau dia tidak memberi tahu Zhoumi akan menderita lebih lama. Henry sekarang menjadi bingun, seandainya tangannya tidak terluka dia pasti bisa melawan orang-orang ini.

"Akhhhhhhhhhhhh….Waaaaaaaaaaaa…." Jeritan Zhoumi terdengar dari lingkaran bercahaya hitam itu membuat Henry menegang.

"Mimi gege… Hentikan, aku akan memberi tahu caranya melepaskannya tapi jangan sakiti Mimi gege lagi." Kata Henry dengan mata mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalau begitu katakan sekarang." Perintah Donghae.

Henry pun menjelaskan bagaimana cara membebaskan Sungmin setelah Yewook menurunkan pedangnya, Eunhae dan Yewook hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti mendengar penjelasan Henry.

"Begitulah cara membebaskannya." Kata Henry.

"Baiklah….Kyuhyun, kami sudah tahu cara membebaskan Sungmin." Teriak Eunhyuk dan membuat Kyuhyun segera berdiri dihadapan mereka dalam hitungan detik.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya, tapi kau bebaskan Devil Hunter itu dari sihirmu." Kata Donghae sambil menunjuk Zhoumi yang masih menderita dalam lingkaran sihir Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan, siapapun yang mencelakai Sungmin harus menerima akibatnya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Kyu, Minnie Hyung tidak akan senang kalau tahu kau membunuh orang. Tidak peduli orang itu jahat atau baik kepadanya, kau tidak mau dibenci olehnya kan?" Tanya Ryeowook tanpa dijawab oleh Kyuhyun.

"Benar kata Wokkie, sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia. Dan kita tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menyelamatkan Minnie." Kata Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke arah lingkaran sihir, dan cahaya hitam itu mulai menghilang. Ketika sepenuhnya menghilang dapat dilihat sosok Zhoumi yang sudah pingsan. Henry segera berlari ke arah Zhoumi.

"Sudah aku lakukan, sekarang katakan padaku cara melepaskan Sungmin sekarang." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Eunhae dan Yewook pun menjelaskan cara membebaskan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun diam memcerna setiap perkataan Eunhae dan Yewook.

"Jadi, kita harus masuk dalam Black Hole itu dan menyelamatkannya langsung. Dan sekarang waktu kita tinggal 20 menit sebelum Sungmin menjadi santapan seluruh makhluk kegelapan itu." Kata Kyuhyun menyimpulkan seluruh perkataan Eunhae dan Yewook.

"Hmm, kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Black hole akan terbuka sebentar lagi dan itu merupakan kesempatan kita." Kata Ryewook.

Dan benar saja sebuah Black Hole muncul dan Yewook langsung berlari masuk kedalam Black Hole disusul Eunhae dan terakhir Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun masuk dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kibum yang dari tadi hanya melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah Kyu." Kata Kibum.

"Tentu saja, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun yang akhirnya masuk kedalam Black Hole.

.

Kibum melihat Black Hole lenyap, kemudian dia mengakat tangannya untuk memunculkan pintu dimensi ke Devil World untuk mencari cara mengembalikan siswa-siswi nya ke keadaan semula dan membantu Kyuhyun. Kibum baru akan masuk ke dalam pintu dimensi sampai sebuah mobil masuk ke halaman sekolahnya dan berhenti didekatnya.

"Kibum-sshi, apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya orang yang tidak lain adalah Siwon.

"Siwon-sshi." Kata Kibum kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaan nya.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Kau kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Kibum balik.

"Aku melihat awan hitam dalam perjalan ke kantor dan perasaanku tidak enak makanya aku kesini. Dan dimana sepupuku, Sungmin dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Jadi Sungmin itu sepupumu?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah kaget.

"Ne, bukankah kemarin sudah aku ceritakan." Kata Siwon.

"Memang, tapi kau hanya mengatakan sepupumu itu siswa disini mana mungkin aku tahu kalau sepupumu itu Sungmin." Kata Kibum kesal dan membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Kau jadi mirip dengan Sungmin kalau marah begitu, walau marah tetap saja berwajah imut." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum membuat wajah Kibum memerah.

"S-sudahlah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Kibum sambil membalikkan badan.

"Boleh aku ikut, sepertinya aku sudah telat ke kantorku. Jadi sekalian saja aku tidak masuk hari ini. Lagipula aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi disini, dan menurut instingku aku merasakan Sungmin dalam bahaya sekarang." Kata Siwon dengan muka serius.

Kibum sepertinya harus memberikan Siwon nilai 100 untuk soal insting karena insting Siwon 100% tepat. Jadi Kibum pun mengiyakan kemauan Siwon, mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruang dimensi bersama dan dalam dimensi ruang Kibum menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi dari Devil Hunter yang membuka Dark Ball, Sungmin yang masuk kedalam Black Hole yang ditarik makhluk kegelapan, dan Kyuhyun yang pergi menyelamatkan Sungmin.

Pintu dimensi terbuka di halaman istana Devil World. Siwon dan Kibum keluar dari pintu dimensi bersama.

"Semoga saja mereka bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin, kalau tidak itu artinya sama saja aku melanggar sumpahku untuk menjaga Sungmin." Kata Siwon terlihat raut kesal diwajahnya karena tidak ada saat sepupunya dalam bahaya.

"Kita berdoa saja untuk itu." Kata Kibum sambil memegang bahu Siwon.

"Pangeran Kibum." Hormat seorang penjaga ketika melihat Kibum.

"Hmm, dimana Hanggeng Hyung dan Heechul Noona?" Kata Kibum kembali dengan wajah datar.

"Yang mulia raja dan ratu ada di aula pertemuan bersama tamu penting." Kata penjaga itu.

"Hmm, ayo Siwon-sshi kita ke aula pertemuan." Ajak Kibum kepada Siwon.

"Tapi pangeran, Yang mulia meminta kami untuk tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka saat ini." Kata Penjaga itu mencoba menghalangi Kibum.

"Jadi kau berani menghalangiku." Kata Kibum datar.

Siwon dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari suara datar Kibum. Dan benar saja penjaga itu bergetar merasakan tekanan aura Kibum. Tanpa memperdulikan penjaga itu Kibum berjalan menuju aula pertemuan bersama Siwon yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Hanggeng dan Heechul kaget ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam aula pertemuan istana, padahal mereka sedang membahas hal penting sekarang.

"Siapa yang berani masuk ke aula per-" Suara tinggi Heechul merendah saat melihat orang yang masuk.

"Kibum." Kata Hanggeng kaget melihat adik iparnya.

"Mianhe kalau aku mengganggu pertemuan penting kalian tapi ada hal penting yang perlu aku sampaikan." Kata Kibum dengan sopan.

"Berita apa, Kibumie?" Tanya Heechul.

"Seorang Devil Hunter membuka Dark Ball di sekolahku, seluruh siswa-siswi manusiaku berubah menjadi patung batu." Kata Kibum yang berhasil membuat Hanggeng, Heechul, dan tamu mereka kaget.

"Devil Hunter… Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Kyu tidak apa-apa, tapi sekarang dia bersama Eunhyuk Hyung, Donghae Hyung, dan 2 keturunan penyihir putih sedang berada didalam Black Hole." Kata Kibum yang membuat Heechul lemas.

"Jadi makhluk kegelapan itu berhasil menyeret Kyuhyun kedalam Black Hole?" Tanya Henggeng.

"Kyuhyun bukannya dipaksa masuk tapi dia yang masuk sendiri kedalam Black Hole untuk meyelamatkan kekasihnya." Kata Kibum.

"Kekasih? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun punya kekasih?" Tanya Heechul kaget bukannya 2 hari yang lalu anaknya masih single.

"Dua hari yang lalu, dan tenang saja kekasihnya itu bukan dari bangsa manusia." Kata Kibum.

"Bukan dari bangsa Manusia, jadi dia dari bangsa apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya Noona tanyakan saja pada sepupunya ini." Kata Kibum yang melihat Siwon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu aula pertemuan.

"Siwonnie…" Panggil sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Siwon. Suara yang sudah belasan tahun dirindukannya.

Siwon segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan berdiri disebelah Kibum dan begitu terkejutnya saat dia melihat orang yang ada didepan matanya.

"Kangin-sshi, Leeteuk-sshi." Kata Siwon dengan suara bergetar.

"Siwonnie, akhirnya kita bertemu juga setelah sekian lama." Kata Leeteuk yang langsung memeluk Siwon.

"Leeteuk-sshi, benarkah ini kau? Ini bukan mimpikan." Kata Siwon tidak percaya.

"Ini benar aku Siwon, kau tidak bermimpi." Kata Leeteuk melepaskan pelukkannya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Siwon.

"T-tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah 17 tahun yang lalu kalian terjebak dimenara." Kata Siwon tetap tidak percaya.

"Kami diselamatkan oleh Raja dan Ratu Devil World yang merupakan teman kami,yang pada saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan ke Hell World. Karena kejadian itu kami akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka." Kata Kangin sambil melihat Hanggeng dan Heechul.

"Ya, dan setelah itu kami membuat kerajaan baru. Dan rencana nya kami akan mencari kalian dibumi dengan bantuan Heechul dan Henggeng. Tapi sepertinya sekarang tidak perlu lagi, jadi bagaimana keadaan anakku?" Kata Leeteuk dengan senang.

"Heh… S-Sungmin, dia…"

" Jadi kau memberinya nama Sungmin, nama yang bagus. Jadi apa kau membawanya kesini, Siwonnie?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhe, Leeteuk-sshi, Kangin-sshi. Sungmin sekarang sedang terperangkap di Black Hole." Kata Siwon yang berhasil membuat Kangteuk terdiam.

"Jangan bilang orang yang sedang diselamatkan Devil Prince Kyuhyun itu Sungmin." Kata Kangin.

"Mian Kangin-sshi tapi memang benar itu Sungmin." Kata Siwon.

"Astaga jadi kekasih anakku itu anakmu, Teukie?" Kata Heechul.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dengan begini kita jadi tidak perlu susah melakukan 'itu' kan." Kata Hanggeng tersenyum.

"Kau benar, tapi sebaiknya kita mencari cara untuk membantu mereka. Siwonnie, apa kau pernah mengajarkan Sungmin menggunakan Sihir?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tidak, dia menganggap dirinya sama seperti manusia biasa. Jadi aku tidak pernah mengajarkan sihir apapun padanya." Kata Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu ini bagus apa buruk? Di dalam Black Hole setiap kekuatan dipaksa keluar, dan apabila kekuatan Sungmin dipaksa keluar dia akan berubah ke wujud aslinya." Kata Kangin.

"Mianhe, Kangin-sshi bolehkah aku tahu kalian ini dari bangsa apa? Kalian mempunyai sihir yang sama dengan bangsa Devil, tapi aku merasa ada sihir putih dalam diri kalian." Kata Kibum yang rasa ingin tahunya keluar.

"Kau bisa menyebut kami dari bangsa Devingel, bangsa setengah Angel dan setengah Devil." Kata Leeteuk.

"Setengah Angel dan setengah Devil?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ne, dulu kerajaan kami merupakan tempat pengungsian dari bangsa Devil dan bangsa Angel. Putri kerajaan yang merupakan keturunan dari bangsa Devil jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pengungsi yang merupakan bangsa Angel. Awalnya raja tidak setuju tapi karena kekuatan cinta mereka raja akhirnya menyetujui hubungan mereka, sejak pernikahan dua bangsa yang berbeda itu beberapa rakyat mengikuti jejak mereka hingga sekarang." Jelas Kangin membuat Kibum kaget.

"Setengah Devil dan setengah Angel, aku baru mendengarnya sekarang. Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat bagaiman wujud bangsa Devingel." Kata Kibum.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memperlihatkannya padamu." Tawar Siwon membuat Kibum menatapnya senang.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kibum dengan senang.

"Ne, tapi setelah kita berhasil membawa Sungmin kembali tentunya." Kata Siwon yang berhasil membuat Kibum cemberut.

"Baik… Baik… Heechul Noona, kau bisa kan membuka pintu dimensi yang berhubungan dengan ruangan Black Hole?" Tanya Kibum.

"Hmm, tapi sepertinya kita harus cepat aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar disekitar dimensi itu." Kata Heechul.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Kibum.

.

**Dark Dimension**

Kyuhyun, Eunhae dan Yewook tiba disebuah dataran dengan batu-batu berwarna hitam. Langit disana pun berwarna hitam, dan aura menakutkan menyelubungi tempat itu.

"Ini lebih menakutkan dari Devil World." Kata Eunhyuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ne, aura disini berbeda dengan dimensi yang pernah kita kunjungi." Kata Donghae.

'ARKKKK… GRAUUURRR….' Suara aneh terdengar mengakibatkan Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae dan Ryewook memeluk Yesung.

"Su-suara apa itu hyung?" Kata Ryewook dalam pelukkan Yesung.

"Sepertinya makhluk kegelapan, dari suaranya sepertinya mereka berada dibawah sana." Kata Yesung menunjuk Lembah gelap dibawah dataran itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana." Kata Kyuhyun singkat.

Dan tanpa menunggu yang lainnya Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu ke lembah itu. Eunhae dan Yewook yang mengikuti Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berhenti tiba-tiba dan memerintahkan mereka untuk bersembunyi diantara rimbunnya pohon. Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kanan nya kea rah depan seperti memberitahu apa yang membuatnya tadi berhenti.

Eunhae dan Yewook melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun, mereka melihat makhluk hitam dengan mata merah yang tubuhnya seperti terbuat dari asap hitam. Jumlah mereka jangan ditanya lagi bisa dipastikan itu lebih dari ratusan.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kita mundur dulu dan cari bantuan. Kita tidak mungkin menghadapi mereka semua." Saran Donghae.

"Kalau kalian mau mundur, silahkan. Aku akan tetap disini dan menyelamatkan Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyu, kau jangan keras kepala benar kata Donghae kita mundur dulu. Kalau kita sampai tertangkap dan terbunuh disini, siapa yang akan yang menyelamatkan Sungmin." Kata Yesung yang tumben-tumbennya bijaksana.

"Ck, baiklah kita akan mundur tapi kita cari tahu dimana Sungmin sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun mengalah.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan dengan pelan dari pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi ke pohon-pohon yang ada didepan mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Tapi tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda Sungmin disekitar makluk-makhluk itu. Semuanya sudah hampir putus asa dan berpikir kalau mereka sudah terlambat menyelamatkan Sungmin sampai Ryewook menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Minnie Hyung." Kata Ryewook sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya karena shock.

"Wokkie, waeyo?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Minnie Hyung, itu Minnie Hyung." Kata Ryewook mengarahkan kepala Yesung ke arah pohon itu.

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae segera ke tempat Yesung dan Ryewook dan melihat pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Ryewook. Benar saja itu memang Sungmin, tapi keadaannya jauh dari kata baik. Wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya terluka, pakaian sekolahnya sudah ternoda oleh darah yang mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu marah dan membuat seluruh Devil Power yang ada ditubuhnya merembes keluar dan merubah wujud Kyuhyun menjadi Devil seutuhnya yang dikepalanya hanya ada satu nafsu yaitu membunuh.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah makhluk-makhluk kegelapan itu dan menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Yewook dan Eunhae pun ikut dalam pertempuran itu untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun, karena kalau mereka membiarkan Kyuhyun dalam wujud seperti itu dia akan membunuh seluruh yang ada disana tanpa tersisa, termasuk mereka.

"Kyu, hentikan." Kata Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sekarang telah merubah wujud mereka menjadi Devil.

Tiada respon dari Kyuhyun, Eunhae mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu segera mengeluarkan sihir kegelapannya yang membuat Eunhae terperangkap dalam gas beracun yang membuat mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan pada dua sahabatmu." Kata Yesung sambil menebas makhluk kegelapan yang ada didepannya.

Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab malah menyerang yesung dengan meleparkan bola api hitam. Ryeowook yang melihat itu segera berlari ke arah Yesung untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Wokkie, jangan kesini." Kata Yesung menahan Ryewook tapi terlambat Ryewook sudah berdiri di depan Yesung. Dan bola api itu sesenti lagi akan mengenai mereka dan Yewook sudah bersiap merasakan panasnya bola api itu tapi rasa panas itu tidak kunjung datang membuat Yewook membuka matanya dan melihat sesosok makhluk dengan sayap yang berbeda. Bagian badannya yang sebelah kanan ditumbuhi sebuah sayap berwarna putih seperti malaikat dan sebelah kirinya mempunyai sayap yang serupa dengan sayap milik bangsa Devil.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Makhluk itu pada Yewook.

"Hmm…" Jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Bagus, kalian disini saja biar aku yang menyadarkan dia." Kata Makhluk itu berlari cepat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa menghindar, tapi sayang sepertinya makhluk itu lebih cepat dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kewalahan mengeluarkan mantra sihir nya dan makhluk dihadapannya juga menggunakan sihirnya.

Adu kekuatan sihir tidak terelakkan, Yewook dan Eunhae hanya bisa melihat saja tanpa bisa menghentikan pertarungan itu. Makhluk kegelapan yang tadinya banyak sekarang tidak bersisa satu pun karena setengahnya sudah dibunuh oleh Kyuhyun, Eunhae, dan Yewook tadi. Dan sebagian lagi menjadi korban sihir dari Kyuhyun dan makhluk asing yang sekarang sedang bertarung di langit hitam di dimensi itu.

Tidak ada yang mengalah dalam pertarungan sihir itu, Kyuhyun mengelurkan sihir-sihir andalannya yang jarang sekali dikeluarkannya. Dan makhluk didepannya selalu bisa menghindari serangannya tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Pertarungan itu berjalan lama sampai Kyuhyun kelelahan. Dan makhluk itu berhasil menjatuhkannya dan siap menusuknya.

'SRAAK'

Pedang yang seharusnya menusuk kepala Kyuhyun malah tertancap ditanah. Makhluk itu hanya memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga itu dengan pandangan sendu. Makhluk itu terbang membelakangi Kyuhyun seperti mengatakan 'aku akan membiarkan kau hidup sekarang'. Setidaknya itu yang ada diotak orang yang melihat kelakuan makhluk aneh itu.

Tanpa disangka siapapun Kyuhyun yang dikira sudah kehabisan tenaga sekarang berdiri dan memegang pedang yang hampir menembus kepalanya itu. Pedang itu diarahkan ke sayap sebelah kanan makhluk aneh itu dan dilemparkannya. Dan dalam hitungan menit pedang itu berhasil melukai sayap makhluk itu sehingga makhluk itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Kyuhyun segera terbang ke tempat makhluk itu jatuh dengan tenaga yang tersisa untuk membunuhnya. Makhluk itu terbaring tidak berdaya di tanah sekarang, sayapnya yang putih sekarang berwarna merah karena darah yang mengalir dari sayapnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menyeringai dan mengambil pedang yang tadi dilemparnya yang sekarang dalam posisi tertancap ditanah tepat di sebelah makhluk itu. Kyuhyun mengayunkan pedang ke jantung makhluk itu dengn kekuatan penuh tapi tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti karena bayangan wajah Sungmin terlihat di wajah makhluk itu.

"Kyu, hentikan." Teriakan Kibum yang baru muncul dimensi itu.

.

Siwon, Kibum, Hanggeng, Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Kangin sekarang berjalan dalam ruang antar dimensi untuk pergi ke tempat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. Tapi Heechul mulai merasakan kekuatan besar milik Kyuhyun yang selama ini disegelnya merembes keluar.

"Hannie, sepertinya Kyuhyun sekarang dalam mode membunuh." Kata Heechul.

"Apa, kalau begitu cepat dia bisa membunuh semuanya yang ada disana." Kata Hanggeng berlari disusul Heechul dan Kibum. Siwon, Leetuk, dan Kangin yang tidak mengerti arti pembicaraan Bangsa Devil hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Tidak beberapa lama mereka sampai diujung ruang antar dimensi. Mereka semua keluar dari ruang dimensi itu dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang akan membunuh seseorang yang bisa dipastikan bukan bagian dari makhluk kegelapan.

"Kyu, hentikan." Kata Kibum yang tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun.

Karena Kyuhyun tetap dalam posisi siap membunuh makhluk yang ada didepannya.

"Percuma Kibummie, dia tidak akan mendengar kalau dalam wujud membunuh seperti itu. Cepat kau ikat dia dengan mantra pengikat." Perintah Heechul.

"Ne Noona." Kata Kibum yang langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie, bantu Kibum dan lindungi makhluk itu. Sepertinya dia dari bangsa kita juga." Perintah Leeteuk.

Siwon mengangguk dan berlari kearah Kibum yang sudah mulai mengikat Kyuhyut dengan mantra pengikat. Siwon membantu makhluk yang tadi hampir dibunuh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan memapah badan nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne.. Aku harus kembali ke tubuhku sekarang sebelum kesadaranku menghilang." Kata Makhluk itu.

"Baiklah, dimana tubuhmu?" Tanya Siwon.

Makhluk itu menunjuk sebuah pohon besar tapi Siwon tidak melihat ada nya tubuh yang dimaksud makhluk itu.

"Sepertinya ini tubuh yang dimaksud olehnya." Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk tubuh Sungmin yang tadi diselamatkannya bersama Ryeowook selagi pertarungan antara Kyuhyun dan makhluk itu.

Siwon kaget melihat tubuh itu, kalau benar itu tubuhnya berarti makhluk yang berada dalam pegangannya sekarang adalah Sungmin.

"Jadi kau, Sungmin? Sejak kapan kau bisa berubah menjadi wujud sempurana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sudah lama, dulu waktu kita akan pindah ke Paris aku tanpa sengaja masuk keruang kerjamu Hyung, dan menemukan buku panduan sihir disana dan sejak itu aku tahu kalau aku bukan manusia biasa. Tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu dan hidup seperti sebelum aku tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Aku melatih seluruh mantraku sampai perubahan wujudku." Jelas Sungmin.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne, dan 2 orang dari 4 orang tua yang ada disana merupakan orang tua ku bukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Sudah kuduga, tekanan sihir mereka sama seperti tekanan sihir aku dan Hyung." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

'ARGGHHHHH' Suara erangan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang tadi aku lakukan, kenapa tubuhku bergerak menyerang teman-temanku." Kata Kyuhyun masih dalam sihir pengikat milik Kibum.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Kekuatan kegelapan milik Kyuhyun mulai menyelubungi tubuh Kyuhyun dan mematakan sihir pengikat Kibum.

"Kyu, jangan lakukan itu. Kau bisa menimbulkan ledakan mematikan kalau memaksakan kekuatan itu." Kibum mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun tapi tidak bisa karena kekuatan kegelapan itu membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan tangan Siwon yang dari tadi memapahnya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Seharusnya Sungmin harus segera kembali ketubuhnya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya yang akan membuat dirinya tidur dalam waktu lama. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang dicintainya mati didepan matanya. Kalau harus mati lebih baik mereka mati berdua.

Sungmin berhasil masuk ke dalam pusarak kekuatan Kyuhyun dan dia bisa melihat berbagai memori kehidupan yang telah dijalani oleh Kyuhyun. Dan yang paling banyak adalah memori tentang hubungan mereka. Walau mereka baru berpacarn 3 hari tapi itu sudah menjadi hal yang akan selalu dikenang dalam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, tenanglah. Mereka tidak ada yang terluka karena mu." Kata Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sinar putih dari tubuh Sungmin mulai menyelubungi tubuh mereka berdua dan beberapa menit kemudian ledakan itu terjadi.

.

**Seminggu Kemudian di Devil World**

Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan dari balkon kamarnya yang serba merah. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di dimensi kegelapan itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja karena hanya terluka biasa tapi tidak dengan Sungmin yang saat itu menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari ledakan itu. Yang mengakibatkan Sungmin harus mengalami tidur panjang untuk memulihkan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya.

Yesung dan Ryewook tinggal di kerajaan Devil World sampai tiga hari yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia manusia untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di Dunia Manusia. Eunhyuk dan Donghae harus dirawat selama 4 hari di pusat kesehatan Devil World untuk mengeluarkan segala racun dari gas beracun milik Kyuhyun kemudian mereka dikirim ke Desa Alam di ujung Devil World untuk membersihkan racun-racun yang tersisa sampai beberapa bulan ke depan.

Siwon dan Kibum sekarang menjadi dekat karena Siwon membantu Kibum untuk mengurus kerajaan Karena Raja dan Ratu Devil World bersama Leeteuk dan Kangin sedang sibuk menurusi pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang ternyata sudah dijodohkan bahkan sebelum mereka lahir dan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kyunie, kau mau melamun sampai kapan? Apa pemandangan di luar sana lebih menarik dari aku?" Kata Sungmin menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menarik darimu Minnie. Itu juga salahmu kau tidak memperdulikan ku dan tetap membaca buku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kea rah Sungmin yang duduk di sofa merah di ujung kamarnya.

"Siapa yang tidak memperdulikanmu Kyu." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sifat polos Sungmin itu hanya bisa tersenyum, sekarang dia berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk dihadapn Sungmin dan mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin dan memegangnya erat.

"Ya aku tahu kau sangat memperdulikan aku. Kalau tidak kau tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan nyawamu sampai harus tertidur selama 6 hari untuk memulihkan kekuatanmu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyunie, jangan dibahas lagi soal itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang aku cintai." Kata Sungmin.

"Apapun?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda membuat Sungmin memerah dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Diam berarti iya, kalau begitu aku mau ini." Kata Kyuhyun menunjuk bibir merah Sungmin yang kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sepertinya hal itu akan menjadi keseharian mereka dikehidupan yang tenang di Devil World selamanya.

**THE END**

Mianhe baru update sekarang soalnya Author sibuk dari 2 minggu yang lalu.

Author ucapkan THANK YOU udah REVIEW seluruh chapter LOVE TWO WORLD.

Maaf kalau endingnya gaje soalnya author kehabisan ide sih…

Oke akhir kata **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
